The Rise of The Hot lightning
by Sub Strider Entertainment Inc
Summary: Jennifer Diamond (No relation to anyone living or dead in the real world) AKA The Hot Lightning is a hero that has... shall we say... a secret... who is the first to find out about this secret? None other than Felicia Hardy AKA The Black Cat... but soon others find out this secret... Content Contains:Lemon, Futanari, Inflation, impregnation and Harem
1. Pilot

**Welcome, I am Sub Strider… and this is my first story for this site, I hope you enjoy what you are about to read. Lemon warning (if you don't like it, don't read) Without any further hesitation… let us begin… (underline = internal thoughts)**

**This is…**

**The Rise of the Hot Lightning**

**0-0**

**Pilot: Cat got your tongue?**

The Sun was setting on Manhattan as a woman with a blue and pink suit returns home after a long day of crime fighting. This woman is twenty one year old Jennifer Diamond, also known as the Hot Lightning. However, Jennifer was not always a hero… Originally at the age of 18 she was a just a homeless nobody, she often slept on the catwalk inside of a chemical plant, the reason? She wanted warmth and thus slept on the catwalk due to the heating for the chemicals. She would escape before the place would open. However, all it took was one day… one mistake… she had overslept and was now being held at gunpoint by armed forces patrolling, the scientists working on the chemicals also shut off the heat to the vats and began the chilling process. But whether it was bad luck or a fatal miscalculation the temperature differential caused the support struts of the part of the catwalk that Jennifer was standing on to buckle and caused her to take a tumble into the now cooled chemicals… Fortunately she lived, but was comatose for a week… when she came to, The chemical plant's doctors did some tests on the chemical's effect on Jennifer. What was the chemical, you ask? An Testosterone booster for the male sex drive. However, Jennifer was female and thus the chemical altered her body a bit differently… her breasts (originally an a-cup size) were now C-cup size, her figure became more voluptuous and well-toned. The chemicals also had a secondary due to how high the exposure was to the chemicals… her fingers gained special feelers small enough not to be seen that can inject an aphrodisiac into a person and can hook onto walls and other flat surfaces. These feelers are also retractable as to not accidentally inject someone with the aphrodisiac. She also gained a rather large surprise between her legs… The company that owned the chemical plant then promised to give Jennifer whatever she wanted in order to compensate for the accident, Jennifer wanted a nice apartment to live in Manhattan, where the chemical plant was stationed and $500,000. With an actual home and a nice warm bed to sleep in, she was happy for once in her life, however Jennifer's happiness then turned to curiosity… Seeing so many superheroes in the city made her want to join in being a superhero, so she spent 2 years training in Martial arts classes day in and day out learning how to fight and bait an opponent's attack, she also crafted her suit to show off her body and distract her enemies. She also managed to meet with other and also gained weapons made for her, such a flash net (a flashbang that launches a net when detonated), special gauntlets on the wrists of her gloves that contain lock picks for different shapes and sizes of keyholes, a grappling hook that detaches and turns into a tightrope. But, her most signature weapon is her staff, made to be compacted into a small disk for carrying purposes, it also fires bolas, and Flash Nets. With these tools, she soon became a beloved hero, saving the city and most famously managed to save the daily bugle from a Doc Ock attack. After said attack, J. Jonah Jameson accused the Hot Lightning of being a menace, but her response was to remove her and reveal her identity to Jameson and proving that not everyone wearing a mask is a bad person. This improved the Bugle's standing of masked superheroes and making Jennifer a hero and a celebrity in Manhattan.

Today, Our hero managed to prevent a planned heist of a jewelry store by the Black Cat, Reminding her that she is supposed to be a hero now, As well as stopping a robbery at a car dealership which was all too easy. Today was her 21st birthday and she was planning on relaxing for the rest of her day.

"Phew, another successful day for the Hot Lightning", Jennifer said to herself as she undressed from her suit wrapping her body with and prepared to take a shower. "Today is my day and I'm going to enjoy the rest of it my way", she said to herself as she waited for the water to get hot. "You don't mind if I enjoy it with you, do you?", just then a gloved hand grabbed Jennifer's left breast and began fondling it from behind Jennifer. "H-hey! How did you get into here and w-who are you?" Jennifer asked trembling from having her breast fondled. "I think you know who I am, after all you prevented me from having a little fun with that jewelry store…" Jennifer then realized who was behind her, "B-black Cat?" Jennifer asked. "That's me, little mouse" the now revealed Black Cat replied. "Why are you here—ah!" Jennifer had yelled due to her breast being squeezed. "I'm going to some fun with you my little blue mouse", Black Cat seductively whispered into Jennifer's ear. "I thought you were dating Spiderman, What do you want from me?" Jennifer asked. "I loved the spider, not the man. You, my little blue mouse have such a cute personality. I want my little blue mouse to be happy on her special day", Black Cat replied kissing Jennifer's shoulder and begins to lower the towel covering Jennifer's body, Jennifer's eye widened as she attempted to stop Black Cat, "W-wait Don't-!" But it was too late, as her towel dropped revealing her 12-inch penis with testicles the size ping pong balls fully erect from Black Cat's previous teasing. Black Cat loosened her grip on Jennifer and backed away in surprise. Jennifer grabbed her towel and tried to cover herself up again. "W-what? How did-?" Black Cat was a loss of words. "This girl had _that_ hidden in her suit?", She thought to herself. "This is why I'm not seeing anyone, I'm a freak… I'm sorry" Jennifer replied, beginning to well up tears while sitting up against the wall looking at the floor. Jennifer then hears a zipper being undone… "What are you doing now?" Jennifer asked not lifting her head up. "Why don't you look up and see?" Black Cat replied. Jennifer looked to see Black Cat as naked as the day she was born, the only thing left was her mask. Black Cat then kneeled next to Jennifer. "Hey, You're not a freak. You're my beautiful little blue mouse." Black Cat said hugging Jennifer and kissing her cheek. Jennifer then went on look Black Cat in the eyes. "Black Cat, I—" Jennifer began but Black Cat put her finger on her lips, "Felicia, My name is Felicia" Felicia said. "Felicia, I don't know what to say…", Jennifer said. "Then don't, my little blue mouse", Felicia replied pulling Jennifer into a kiss. Their lips began to mingle, but not before long they two began to get into the kiss more. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. After 5 or so minutes the two pulled away for air. "How was your first kiss, my little blue mouse?" Felicia asked her new lover. "It was amazing and I'm glad I got to share it with you, Felicia…", Jennifer replied feeling the happiest she had ever been at that point in her life. "Looks like the shower is ready, let's get cleaned up my little blue mouse." Felicia said removing her mask. "My name is Jennifer. It's only fair that you know my name since you told me yours." Jennifer replied as she climbed into the shower with Felicia. "Here Jennifer, Let me clean up first, since today is your special day." Felicia then proceeded to gather some soap lather it up and began to rub her new lover and cover her in suds as well as massaging Jennifer's shoulders as the warm water rinsed off the suds. "Ok, Felicia I'll clean you next", Jennifer then began prepare the soap but then Felicia then showed her back to Jennifer. " Here, start out with my back", Jennifer, not one to complain, then scrubs Felicia's back marveling at Felicia's magnificent body, but then Jennifer accidentally squeezed Felicia's bare bottom earning a small moan from Felicia. "Sorry, my hand slipped, let's finish up". Jennifer said as she continued to scrub her lover. "So she's a virgin huh? I can fix that. I'll give her the best birthday of her life", Felicia thought to herself.

After the shower the two lovers walked into Jennifer's bedroom. Jennifer wearing a blue and pink bathrobe while Felicia had towel wrapped around her body. The sun has gone down leaving only the moonlight peering through the windows. Jennifer begins to cuddle with Felicia, pressing her head on Felicia's covered breasts. "Enjoying yourself, Jennifer?", Felicia asked. "Yeah, you feel so soft", Jennifer replied happily. "There's one thing left to do today", Felicia said seductively. "What is it, Felicia?, Jennifer asked. "Let me get up and I'll show you", was Felicia's reply. Felicia standing at the foot of the bed then proceeds to take off her towel and threw it in Jennifer's face. Once Jennifer got the towel out of her face, she sees Felicia standing seductively before her. She feels a stirring in between her legs again. "You like what you see?", Felicia asked untying Jennifer's bathrobe. Jennifer was unable to answer due to her growing arousal. Once the bathrobe was untied the massive shaft sprung loose, dripping wet with pre-cum. "Ooh, someone's getting excited…", Felicia said licking her lips seductively. Felicia gave the tip a kiss before she began to lick the head, causing our blunette hero to begin moaning with pleasure. "F-Felicia… S-so good…", Jennifer moaned. "So she is a virgin after all. Best to not keep her waiting", Felicia thought to herself. Jennifer was in pure bliss, having a beautiful woman pleasuring her shaft like this for the first time. Then Jennifer felt something warm wrap around her shaft. She looked to see Felicia sucking on her shaft as well as having her wrapped around it adding to the pleasure. Jennifer then subconsciously begins to rub her own breast while wrapping her legs around Felicia. Eventually, Jennifer began getting twitchy and thus grabbed Felicia's head and forced her shaft deeper down Felicia's throat. Jennifer's shaft began twitching, signaling that she was close to release. "Something's coming – AH!", Jennifer then began releasing very thick ropes of semen down Felicia's throat, causing the latter's eyes to roll upwards and also causing the latter's vagina to begin squirting much like a fountain. Eventually the semen began leaking out Felicia's nose. Once Jennifer's release was finished she let go of Felicia, causing her to fall backwards on the floor, sputtering and coughing up the semen and eventually breathing again. Jennifer was basking in post-orgasm bliss, once she came down from it, she regained her senses and saw what Felicia was doing and felt immediate regret. "Oh God, Felicia! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" Felicia then calmed her lover, "It's ok, I just wasn't expecting that. It looks like you want more though babe…", Felicia said as she saw Jennifer's shaft still erect. Felicia then climbed onto the bed and positioned her soaked vagina above the massive shaft. "W-wait! Won't that get you pregnant?" Jennifer asked worriedly. "I would love you to be the father of my child… Jennifer", Felicia assured her lover. "Ok, I promise to be a good father, Felicia.", Jennifer replied. With that Felicia lowered herself full-force on the massive shaft to the point as a bulge in Felicia's stomach could be seen. "Holy hell… I think it's touching my womb... This feels amazing!", Felicia thought to herself in pleasure. "Ok, you can move now Jennifer." Felicia said. Jennifer then started moving her hips upwards, causing her lover to shake and tremble with pleasure. "This feels even better than her mouth, I want more!", was the last thought Jennifer before her lust got the better of her again. The bluenette began thrusting much faster causing her lover to scream out. "Oh God! Yes! I'm cumming!". Felicia then sprayed out her juices onto her lover's shaft, making it slicker and thus allowing Jennifer to thrust into her lover even more so than before to the point of her shaft twitching again. "Something's coming again!" Jennifer shouted with pleasure. "Do it! Fill me up! Let me have your baby!", Felicia shouted with lust and anticipation. "GYAAH!" with that Jennifer's shaft began pumping more semen into Felicia's womb, eventually to the point to where Felicia looked a few months pregnant.

Once both lovers had come down from their high, Jennifer removed her now flaccid shaft from her lover's hole, closing to prevent any semen from leaking out, the two lovers began cuddling once again as well making out for sometime, before locking eyes again. "This was the best day of my life, Thank you Felicia.", Jennifer said lovingly. "I'm glad I made you happy, Our baby will be beautiful…", Felicia replied just as lovingly.

"I love you, Felicia", Jennifer said, rubbing her lover's inflated stomach.

"I love you too, Jennifer", Felicia replied, holding the father of her baby close to her.

They shared one final kiss before letting sleep take hold of them…

Meanwhile a masked figure secretly spied on the lovers, liking what they saw, then turning towards the screen… "Well… Looks like I came to the right timeline. This girl is going to be fun, thank God for the Continuity Stone. Let's hope that girl is up for sharing…", the figure spoke with a female voice. "Goddamnit, Sub Strider! Stop being so fucking vague! It's me, Lady Deadpool, Bitches!" Ugh… You want the Hot Lightning so badly? Very well, but I swear that you are not going to enjoy it… "whatever as I long get that dick!" Now then I have a outro to finish

0-0

***Ahem* I hope you enjoyed this story. I apologise if I upset you or if I wrote a character incorrectly. Please don't Flame me. The only thing that is mine is The Hot Lightning. Please favorite, Review, And Follow my Account for updates. Good morning, afternoon and evening to you all.**

**This is Sub Strider, signing off**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well… it seems that the pilot has done pretty well… so in response to my story gaining followers, here it is…**

**The Rise of the Hot Lightning: The official first chapter!**

**( ) = Internal monologue/ Thoughts**

**Chapter 1: Lady Deadpool: a new addition**

**(Oh, I recommend you read "The impatience of Lady Deadpool" before reading this chapter, as to not be left out of the loop.)**

**0-0**

Morning… The rising sun… the warm light… it's quite a beautiful sight. Manhattan… a city of heroes…

Our blunette hero, still holding the mother of her child closely, awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Jennifer then sat up carefully, as not wake Felicia. Jennifer then headed into the shower to clean herself from the previous evening's mating without a problem. Afterwards she dried her self off and slipped into her suit, to begin her daily patrol. "Where do you think you're running off to, babe?", A now awake Felicia asked her lover "I'm going out for my daily patrol of the city, my pretty Kitty.", Jennifer replied to her lover. "What about me?", Felicia asked. I think you'll need to stay here due to your stomach still swelling from… last night." Jennifer replied with a blushing grin. "But, don't worry there's plenty of food here so you shouldn't be hungry.", Jennifer said, trying to reassure her lover. "When are you coming back?", Felicia asked. "I'll back around sunset, You should know as you snuck into my apartment." Jennifer Jokingly said. "Alright, just be careful ok babe? And no funny business!", Felicia said with serious look on her face. "Hehehe, ok babe, if another girl wants me, then I'll let you decide on it, that sound fair?", Jennifer asked as she kissed her lover's cheek. "I guess that's fair.", Felicia said to her lover. "Ok, I got to get moving, I'll see you later.", and with one last kiss, The Hot Lightning began her daily patrol of the city.

**Later on… **

"Everyone on the ground, Now!", A thug wearing a black Tactical full-body suit with green goggles wielding a pair of Twin Sub-machine Guns shouted as his goons wearing similar Tactical suits, had their weapons trained on bank employees on the ground. "Alright, this is how it's going to be, The money will loaded into bags which my men will collect and leave with. Any Sudden acts of courage will be met with a bullet to the skull. Any questions?", The thug said. "Ahh! My eyes!" suddenly one of the goons was hanging from the ceiling, caught in a blue net and blind as a bat. "What the hell?! Come out now or these people get a parting gift of lead!" the main thug yelled. "Sorry boys, the owner of that net is gonna be my playmate.", A female voice said behind the lead thug as the sound of weapons being cocked can be heard. "And just who do you think you are?", The thug questioned, now clearly unamused. "The name is Lady Deadpool, bitch!", she responded before opening fire with a pair of Twin Sub-machine Guns of her own. Meanwhile The Hot Lightning was hiding in a chandelier, watching this unexpected newcomer. "I need to stop this before the hostages get hurt.", with that in mind , The Hot Lightning then carefully dropped a couple flash-nets right in front of the goons and fell staff first on the leader's head knocking him out as the flash-nets activated roping up the remaining goons. The Hot Lightning then cuffed the leader. "alright, now that's been dealt with, The only question now is who YOU are…", The Hot Lightning said towards Lady Deadpool. "You were being extremely reckless and jeopardizing innocent lives.", The Hot Lightning said reprimandingly. "Once the cops arrive, I'll tell you everything… sexy", Lady Deadpool said with a seductive wink. "Oh, And I was using rubber bullets, by the way….", Lady Deadpool added.

**20 minutes later…**

The Would-be robbers were removed from the ceiling, and loaded into a police transport vehicle with their leader. "Now then, Who are you?", The Hot Lightning asked Lady Deadpool. Lady Deadpool then placed her hand on the Hot Lightning's shoulder, "Just a second…". Then suddenly the two heroes then teleported to nearby rooftop. "Hey! What was that?!", The Hot Lightning asked. "That was my teleportation belt. I moved us to a more private place." Lady Deadpool replied as she took off her mask. "My name is Wanda Wilson Jr and I am from another earth similar to yours and let's just say I'm a fan of your work…", The Hot Lightning then raised an eyebrow at this statement, " just what is it that you want from me?", she asked. "to put it simply? I want to be your lover.", Wanda Jr said seductively. "You don't even know who I am, do you? Figure out I am and take it up with my girlfriend." Was The Hot Lightning's response before she took off to continue her patrol. "(Well played, but you're not gonna escape me that easily)", Wanda Jr thought to herself as she put her mask back on and headed out to look for clues.

**Sunset…**

There were no other crimes in the city. And with that The Hot Lightning returned home to her apartment, via the balcony, unaware that someone was following her. "Glad to see that you're ok, babe.", Felicia said as her lover walked in. Felicia wore a black and white nightgown as she pulled her lover into a kiss. "So this is where you live, eh Jennifer Diamond?", A female voice said interrupting the two lovers. "Who the hell are you?!", Felicia asked defensively. "Her name is Wanda Wilson Jr and she's from another earth. She wants to be my lover", Jennifer replied pinching the bridge of her nose. "How did you figure it out?", Jennifer asked. "It wasn't hard, You're a big celebrity…", Wanda Jr replied, removing her mask once again. "Why do you want to be Jennifer's lover so badly?", Felicia asked. "I… I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be loved and give love back.", Wanda Jr said sadly. "why bother Felicia and I?", Jennifer asked. "Because I… I spied on the two of you last night…", The two lovers were caught off guard by this. "Say I was fine with it, what about me? Am I just supposed to leave?", Felicia asked. "What?! No! I'm wanting to be co-lovers with you." Wanda Jr replied. "You mean like a harem?", Felicia asked. "Yes, like a harem… and besides your baby is growing at a faster rate due to the chemicals Jennifer fell into. You could seriously hurt the baby if you're not careful.", Wanda Jr replied. "How do you know that?", Felicia asked. "It's thanks to this…", She said as she pulled out a book containing plot related information of the past. Thus showing Felicia and Jennifer what was needed. "Wow, I'm sorry you feel so alone, but Felicia is the one who is deciding on what to do." "Jennifer, why don't you go freshen up? I'll entertain our guest.", Felicia said. "Ok Felicia, I'll go take a shower.", Jennifer replied.

"(That girl... Where did she come from? What is or was her Earth like? How did she get here? So many questions...)", Jennifer pondered to herself in the shower as she cleaned herself. "(she's so beautiful though... Wait... What am I saying?! I wouldn't do that to Felicia! Still though... two beautiful girls carrying my children... But I still have my responsibilities to the city... Ugh! I'm giving myself a headache...)", Jennifer rubbed her temples as she got out of the shower, dried off, and began tying her robe, but then heard a scream from the bedroom and knew whose scream that was...

**While that was happening...**

"So you want to be with Jennifer & I, huh?", Felicia asked. "Yes, more than anything", Wanda Jr replied determinedly. "Prove it then, strip", Felicia said sultrly. "Fine, I'll do it.", Wanda Jr then stood up and used her costume recall gadget leaving her body as bare as the day she was born. "here, catch", suddenly a piece of cloth flew into Wanda Jr's face. Upon inspection said piece of cloth was actually the nightgown Felicia was wearing, when she turned to look at Felicia, she saw that the white haired woman's body was as bare as her own. Felica then laid back and spread her legs, showing off her arousal as her juices leaked out of her vagina. Wanda Jr then saw her inflated stomach. ("Holy shit, I was right, That baby is growing fast..."), Wanda Jr thought to herself with a state of shock. "Well? It's not gonna lick itself", Felicia said seductively, snapping Wanda Jr out of her shock. She began to lick at Felicia's vagina. "Come on, how are you going to make Jennifer feel good when you're going so slow? Pick up the pace!", Felicia then forced Wanda Jr's face deeper between her legs. The blonde's tongue brushed up against a specific area, causing the white haired woman to let out a gasp of pleasure. The blonde continued her oral assault, causing Felicia to begin moaning loudly. "Oh god yes... I'm cumming! Gyah!", Wanda Jr then got a point-blank blast of Felicia's juices.

"Felicia?! Are you ok-Whoa!", Jennifer came running in, armed with her staff and barely wearing her bathrobe. She accidentally tripped and fell, but she managed to catch herself, preventing a faceplant. "What's going on in here?", Jennifer asked, pulling herself up and puttIng her staff away. "I was just testing our new friend here, phew... I'm gonna take a nap, babe. Wanda here will give you a good time.", Felicia said groggily. "Are you sure? I'm not going to make you mad, am I?', Jennifer asked hesitantly. "It's ok, have fun babe, and don't hold back.", Felicia replied before falling asleep. Felicia and Wanda Jr then went into the living room where the blonde blindsided Jennifer with a kiss on the cheek. The blunette's response was to pull Wanda Jr in for a full-blown kiss. As the two pulled away, Jennifer noticed something, "Hey, are you ok? You're crying.", she asked with concern. "I'm just happy, that's all.", Wanda Jr replied wiping the tears away. Jennifer then let a blush show as she let her bathrobe fall to the floor, letting Wanda Jr see the blunette's gorgeous body. "(Damn... She's Just perfect...)", Wanda Jr thought to herself. The blonde began subconsciously fingering herself, making her fingers slick with her juices. Once her fingers were slick enough, she turned around so that her backside was visible to the blunette, causing the latter to instinctively licking her lips. Seeing that her display was arousing Jennifer, Wanda Jr then placed her wet fingers into her own anus, further arousing the futanari but confusing her. "Um... W-what are you doing?", Jennifer asked as her phallus became fully erect. "Isn't it simple? I want you to fuck my ass", Wanda jr said as she pulled her fingers out of her anus. "Are you sure? Isn't that going to hurt?", Jennifer asked. "you heard what Felicia said, Don't hold back.", Wanda Jr replied as she got on all fours with anticipation. Jennifer then moved toward the blonde getting into position and lining up her large phallus with Wanda jr's anus. "Ok, here goes", Jennifer then began slowly inserting her penis into the tight anus, letting out a small gasp of pleasure as she did so due to not being used to this. Eventually the penis was fully inserted, and thus the thrusting began... The two women began letting out moans as flesh hit flesh. Jennifer going slowly in and out of Wanda Jr's tight anus, however... Jennifer's friskyness came back with a vengeance as her mind became clouded with lust. "(So tight! I need more!)", and thus the blunette grabbed the blonde's arms and began thrusting faster, causing the latter to loudly moan with pleasure. "Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Destroy my ass, Jennifer!", Wanda Jr yelled with pleasure. The blunette's penis began twitching, signaling she was close to release. "Wanda... I'm going to cum...", Jennifer said trembling. "Oh fuck yeah! Fill my ass up!", was the response. With one final scream, long white ropes were released into the tight anal cavern, filling up the blonde's stomach. Eventually, The phallus was removed and a waterfall of white cascaded out of Wanda Jr's anus and onto the floor, deflating the swelled stomach. Jennifer backed up into a chair, panting heavily as she sat down. "Phew, that was great. I definitely needed that. It's probably gonna be awhile before -huh?!", Jennifer spoke to herself before being interrupted by Wanda Jr climbing on top of her and straddling her. "We're not done yet, babe. I'm not stopping until you knock me up with your child.", Wanda Jr said adamantly. "Are you sure you want that, though? You're really not going to be able to do much except stay here and besides. I still have to keep up with my daily patrol of the city.", Jennifer stated. "Hey, I'll have Felicia to keep me company, and besides I have something to give you tomorrow. Now hurry and knock me up!", Wanda Jr said impatiently. "Alright, let's do it.", Jennifer replied. Wanda Jr positioned her lower lips over the massive penis, and slammed herself down, an immediate bulge could be seen. "Yes! I've been waiting for this!", Wanda Jr screamed with lust. "I can tell... You feel kinda tight...", Jennifer replied as she began to lick and suck the blonde's nipples. Jennifer then had an idea to pleasure the blonde further, Wrapping an arm around Wanda Jr's waist to pull her in closer as the oral assault continued, Jennifer then inserted two fingers on her free hand into Wanda Jr's still wet anus. The Blonde let out a shriek of pleasure. Jennifer then let go of her new lover's nipples, but then something wet fell on the Blunette's nose. When she looked up, she saw the blonde drooling with her tongue out and her eyes looking up to the ceiling and almost glazed over. The blunette was not amused. "Hey! Snap out of it!", Jennifer said as she removed her fingers and layed back in her chair, While snapping the finger of her free hand. "What are you doing? Why aren't you tearing my pussy apart?" Wanda Jr said regaining her senses. "Because I'm tired, I've had a long day today, partially thanks to you. So if you wanna get knocked up, then you better start moving those legs of yours." Our protagonist said she put her chair into it's recliner setting and putting her hands behind her head, allowing her to lay back and watch her new lover bounce on her penis. The blonde began moving up and down moaning with pleasure. Jennifer then grabbed an apple from a side table and began eating it. Although while eating said apple, Jennifer noticed something... "You don't feel nearly as tight as Felicia, I guess you have been thinking about me, huh?", The blunette said as she finished her apple and tossed it perfectly into a trash can and began thinking of other heroines she could have fun with. Just then she felt something splash on her penis. Wanda Jr was having the time of her life. She was in the middle of an orgasm. The blonde once again had her tongue out in pleasure as she increased her speed on the blunette's penis. "Well, someone's enjoying themselves... But I'm not ready to cum yet", the blunette said as she went back to her pondering. "(Who else could I have fun with? Maybe The Invisible Woman? No wait, She's married... What about Jean Grey? No, she's with Cyclops... Maybe the Black Widow? No, she's M.I.A. Ugh... This is frustrating...)", Jennifer thought to herself with mild agitation. Just then The Blunette's penis to twitch, signaling it was close to release. "Hey Wanda, I'm going to cum.", Jennifer said calmly. "Do it! Knock me up! Flood my womb!", Wanda Jr screamed. With a sigh of pleasure, Jennifer released her seed into her new lover's womb, Inflating her stomach just like Felicia's. "Fuck, that was amazing...", Wanda Jr said as she once again regained her senses and rubbed her inflated stomach. The blonde then got off of Jennifer removing her now-flaccid penis from her entrance, with said entrance closing to hold all the seed inside of her. The two lovers then looked outside and saw that it was dark. Wanda Jr then let out a yawn. "yeah I feel the same", the Blunette said jokingly. The two headed back to the bedroom where Felicia was still sleeping. The two climbed into bed, Jennifer laying in the middle while Wanda Jr laid on her left and Felicia laying on her right. Wanda Jr then fell asleep immediately, snuggling Jennifer as she did so and Felicia unconsciously did the same. Jennifer then kissed her lovers on her forehead. "I love you girls", Jennifer said before letting sleep take hold of her.

**Meanwhile... **

"So this is the Hot Lightning?", a female figure wearing a red cloak asked while looking through a crystal ball. "Yes, she is the one... Our daughter is happy", another female figure wearing a white cloak said. "Are you happy for our daughter?", the first figure asked. "Of course my love... I am glad to see our daughter finally have a home.", The second figure replied. "Are you sure this girl can be trusted with my sister?", a third figure wearing a green cloak asked as a butterfly landed gracefully on her finger. The second figure nodded reassuringly. "And you are?", a voice asked the trio. The three turned to see an old woman in a chair with some sort of life-support system, as well wearing a pair of very dark glasses. "I could ask you the same thing", was the white cloaked figure's calm response. "I am Madam Web, keeper of time", the now revealed Madam Web said. "Very well, I am Kronika, an outcast of time... I have been given a second chance and I have learned to love...", Kronika replied as she lowered her hood. "This is my eldest daughter, Cetrion", Kronika explained, gesturing to the green cloaked figure as she lowered her hood. "And this is my wife, Wanda Wilson.", Kronika continued as the red cloaked removed her hood. "So then you are here looking after your younger daughter, correct?", Madam Web questioned. "Yes, She is precious to us... We wish see her be happy...", Kronika said she held her wife's hand. "That happiness seems to have been achieved tonight. What will you do now?", Madam Web asked. "We'll do what we can to keep our daughter and her lovers safe, as well as our grandchildren.", Wanda Sr replied. "Very well then, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors", Madam Web said as disappeared. "Mother, what should we do now?", Cetrion asked. It is advised you get some rest, Cetrion", Kronika replied. "Understood Mother.", Cetrion acquiesced and sealed herself in a cocoon of vines and thus went to sleep. "What shall we do now, my love?", Kronika asked her wife soothingly. "Oh, I think I have some ideas... Especially with this park", Wanda Sr said. "you up for Skinny-dipping and making love under the moonlight?", Wanda Sr asked sexily. "Yes, let us go, my love...", Kronika replied as The two went off to have a night of passion...

**0-0 **

**And there we are... The official first chapter of The Rise of the Hot Lightning is done. I apologize for OOC shenanigans. Please don't flame me. **

**My next story in the meantime, will feature an O.C. of mine and Mindy from Tony Hawk's American Sk8land. But for now, please review, favorite and follow.**

**This Sub Strider signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to The Rise of The Hot ****Lightning**

**This is chapter 2**

**The next few chapters contain references to the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games, namely the first two games as well a reference or two to other Marvel games. **

**Without further ado, let's begin...**

**Chapter 2: Journey to Mephisto's realm? New friends and a new problem!**

Jennifer slept soundly as she held the mothers of her children lovingly as she dreamt of meeting other beautiful super heroines. Just then her alarm clock went off. The Bluenette let out a yawn and began to stretch as she sat up. She then kissed her lovers on the forehead and headed towards the shower. After cleaning herself, she then dried herself off and put her suit on.

When she left the bathroom she saw Felicia and Wanda Jr sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Good morning, you two. Wanting to see me off today?", Jennifer asked her lovers. "Of course we are babe", Felicia replied. "Oh yeah, here's what I was planning on giving you last night", Wanda Jr said as she held out a powder blue gem. "Wow, thanks Wanda, it's so beautiful.", Jennifer replied as she pulled her into a kiss. "But that's not all, it's how I got here. It's my continuity stone, I want you to have it. I don't need it now that I'm with you guys.", Wanda Jr said as she pulled Felicia and Jennifer into a hug. "I love you guys...", Wanda Jr said happily. "We love you too, Wanda.", Jennifer replied but then the Bluenette saw the time on her alarm clock and realized that was going to be late on her patrol. "I need to get going. I'll be back at sunset, like always. And who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone you guys like and she can join you guys.", Jennifer said as she headed towards the balcony, putting the continuity stone in the satchel on her belt. "Oh wait, when you leave could you head over to my place and let the landlord know I'm moving in with you? Here's the address.", Felicia requested as she handed her a slip of paper with the aforementioned address on it. "It's a good thing I have a spare room for all of your stuff, Felicia. I'll take care of it.", Jennifer said as she took off for her patrol.

**30 minutes later... **

"This is the place, right?", Jennifer asked she walked down the hall of an apartment building. "Yup, here we are.", the landlord replied as he unlocked the door with a spare key and began falling asleep on his feet. Jennifer looked around and saw everything that needed to be moved. ("If only I could have all this stuff moved to my place instantly"), Jennifer thought to herself. Just then a blinding blue light appeared from the room. Once the light had dissipated, All of Felicia's belongs were gone. "Jennifer? Are you there?", Felicia's voice called out. "Felicia? Is that you?", Jennifer asked with visible confusion. "Yeah it is, all my stuff is here. Did you do that?", Felicia asked. "Yup, that was her alright... She must've used the continuity stone to do that.", Wanda Jr said nonchalantly. "Wow... Well I guess I better get going on my patrol then...", Jennifer said as she headed out again, unaware the landlord had woken up and had seen and heard the whole thing. ("What the hell is that girl?"), the landlord thought to himself...

**One hour later outside the X-Mansion...**

("This is one weird stone... Did it read my mind and know what I wanted?"), The Hot Lightning thought to herself as she sat on a tree branch ten feet up.

**"Ahh!"**

Just then a pair of shrieks of terror caused the Bluenette to lose her focus as she moved suddenly and caused the tree branch to break, sending the bluenette to the ground. Thankfully, she managed to land on her feet... That is, of course until said tree branch landed on her back. The bluenette then pulled herself out from under the tree branch. "My stars, are you alright Miss Diamond?", a voice asked Jennifer. She immediately recognized the voice. "I'm fine Doctor McCoy. Who was screaming inside the mansion?", Jennifer asked the now-revealed Beast as she brushed herself off. "I'm not sure. I was about to head inside to find out", Beast replied. "Lead the way, Doctor.", Jennifer said.

**Inside the Mansion...**

Jennifer and Beast were greeted immediately by Professor Charles Xavier with a look of focus on his face in the foyer. "What's going on, Professor?", Jennifer asked with concern. "There is some sort of large psychic barrier emanating from somewhere inside the Mansion and I cannot pierce it. I am unable to reach any of the other X-Men.", The Professor explained. "Whose screams did we hear coming from in here?", The Hot Lightning asked. "I do not know for sure whose screams those were, but what I do know is that whoever created the psychic barrier also is preventing me from moving my wheelchair.", Xavier continued. "I see, I'll investigate the barrier, professor.", The Hot Lightning replied. "I will help you.", Beast added.

**One hour later...**

"We have searched almost every place in the mansion and have found nothing.", Beast said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Also this place is as quiet as a graveyard. Where are the students and the rest of the X-Men?", The Hot Lighting asked. "Well, there is only place left to look.", Beast replied. "And where would that be?", The Hot Lightning asked. "The living quarters... The psychic barrier is most likely there if it isn't anywhere else in the Mansion." Beast replied. "Alright then let's get moving, We'd better be X-tremely careful or we'll be vanquished. Let's resolve this Imperfection.", The Hot Lightning said with confidence in her voice and staff in hand. The two headed toward the living quarters as quickly as they could. As they entered the hallway leading to the area, The Hot Lightning looked behind her and saw Beast knocked over on the floor, Rubbing his head as if he had collided with something. "Are you alright, Doctor McCoy?", The Hot Lightning asked. "I am fine, although I think we found the barrier. Though I wonder something...", Beast said. "What's that?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "How did you manage to get inside the barrier?", Beast questioned. The Hot Lightning immediately looked around and saw that she was indeed inside the barrier when said barrier revealed itself as a large transparent purple dome. "How did-? What?!", needless to say, The Hot Lightning was shocked. She had no idea how she managed to breach the barrier. However she wasn't going to let this mystery deter her from dealing with this problem. "I'm going ahead, report back to the professor. He's going to want to know about this.", The Hot Lightning then turned around and ran down the hallway, before Beast could reply. Eventually she managed she reached the living quarters and saw a sight that made her stop dead in her tracks. The X-Men were asleep on the floor as well as their bodies cratered into the floor. "Well... I found the rest of the X-Men...", The Hot Lightning said to herself. "Took you long enough kid", a gruff voice said. "So this is Jennifer Diamond, The Hot Lightning...", a woman's voice added. The Hot Lightning then turned towards the voices, knowing who they belonged to. "Mister Logan, Miss Frost. I'm glad to see you're both alright.", The Hot Lightning said as she bowed in respect of the two elder X-Men. "Now is not the time...", Emma said as she looked ready to collapse. The Hot Lightning then noticed a small telekinetic bubble around the two X-Men protecting them from the barrier's effect. "What's going on? Where did this barrier come from? And who was screaming earlier?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "Everyone was just waking up, when a psychic barrier ripped through the house and knocked everyone out. It also dropped everybody into the floor, as you can see.", Logan explained as sat up against the wall behind him smoking a cigar. "The screams came from Jean's room, but it sounded like there was two of Jean in there.", Logan continued as he put out his cigar. The Hot Lightning's eyes went wide as she realized what Logan was insinuating. "D-did the D-dark P-phoenix gain it's own body?!", The Hot Lightning was not a fool when it came to the Dark Phoenix, hearing stories of the Dark Phoenix thanks to the other X-Men and the Professor. "No... The second presence is not hostile and destructive... It's almost like a copy of Jean is with the original", Emma struggled to explain. The Hot Lightning let out a sigh of relief. "Time is running short, I can't keep this up anymore... Logan and I will lose consciousness and the rest will be up to you. Find Jean and stop the barrier... We're counting on you...", Emma finished as the bubble disappeared as she lost consciousness and fell in The Hot Lightning's arms. "Don't worry, I'll fix this in no time.", The Hot Lightning said softly as she carefully laid Emma down carefully, the floor only slightly cratered unlike with everyone else. Our hero then continued down the hallway, more determined than ever to defeat this barrier. ("Here we are, time to take this barrier down!"), The heroine thought to herself as she collapsed her staff into it's disk form. Upon trying to knock on the door, her fist was blocked from making contact with said door as well any sound being deafened. "So... Knocking and/or yelling Jean's name isn't gonna work. And picking the lock is out of the question.", The Hot Lightning mused. "I need get in there but how?", The Hot Lightning pondered. Just the heroine became cloaked in a blue glow. "What?! What is this?! Wait a minute... It's the same glow from before... This is the Continuity Stone!", The Hot Lightning said with surprise. She then pulled the stone out of her satchel. Once the Stone was in plain sight, it let out a blinding flash of light...

**!?**

Once the heroine had opened her eyes, she found herself in a blue void. "How did I get here? Wherever here is..." The Hot Lightning wondered. "Do not fear, Jennifer Diamond... For you have managed to unlock the power of this Infinity Stone and thus have managed to create a space for travel to anywhere needed.", A green cloaked woman said to the heroine. "Who are you?", the Hot Lightning questioned. "I am no one of consequence at this time, Jennifer.", The cloaked woman responded. "Alright... Well, I have something I need to do and I don't have much time.", Jennifer stated with her arms crossed and Continuity Stone in hand. "Ah yes... Jean Grey awaits you... Go to her now...", and thus the figure vanished, leaving the Hot Lightning alone. "Alright then... Teleport me to Jean's room, now.", The Hot Lightning commanded to the Continuity Stone. The Stone responded with another blinding flash of light to the eyes...

**Back in the X-Mansion...**

"Ow... I really need to get used to that...", The Hot Lightning said as she rubbed the blindness out of her eyes. Once she regained her senses, she saw that she was in fact in Jean's room but facing the door. Just then she heard a pair of female voices snicker behind her. Upon turning around, she was greeted by a sight that made her blood run cold... She saw not one but two of Jean Grey sitting on the bed, one was wearing a large t-shirt and purple panties and the other Jean only having a blanket wrapped around her body. The Hot Lightning was speechless, needless to say. "Good morning to you too, Jennifer.", The Jean wearing clothing said nonchalantly. "How can you be so casual when there's another you sitting right next to you?!", The Hot Lightning semi-yelled. "if that is the real you of course...", She added. "Of course it's me. This is my Astral Echo.", Jean said pointing to the other Jean. "Astral Echo? What do you mean?", The Hot Lightning questioned. The other Jean had a look of guilt on her face. "I don't know how I got here, I just remember waking up and accidentally scaring the other me.", the second Jean said. "So that's where the screaming came from. I have a feeling I know where the second Jean came from...", The Hot Lightning said. "You do?", the two redheads questioned. "Yes... I remember hearing about Jean dying in Mephisto's realm, and then an Astral Echo was created to fight the heroes. However, the Astral Echo was freed and she sacrificed herself to temporarily defeat Mephisto.", The Hot Lightning explained. "That's right. Now I remember, that's exactly what happened.", the second Jean said. "How do you know about it?", the first Jean questioned. "The Professor explained it all when I attended your funeral 3 years ago when I had just started my superhero career.", The Hot Lightning said. "You came back as the Dark phoenix a month later, but The professor helped clear your mind.", The Hot Lightning said. "That doesn't explain how I got here though.", the second Jean said. "I might know how you got here.", The Hot Lightning said. "Why don't you sit here while you explain it?", the first Jean requested. "Alright... If you say so...", The Hot Lightning acquiesced and sitting cross-logged on the bed. The two redheads sitting right next to her. "Well, I have a theory that the Astral Echo came here for comfort after being in a void for so long, but I can't be sure about it...", The Hot explained. "I would have to head into Mephisto's realm and ask Mephisto himself about this and see if he had any involvement.", The Hot Lightning concluded. "Wow... All by yourself?", The first Jean asked. "If need be, yes... I'll go alone if I have to... To resolve this imperfection.", Jennifer said with determination. "Alright, kid... No need to be dramatic", A gravelly and irritated voice said.

The scent of burnt wood hit the trio's noses... The Bluenette immediately knew who else was in the room... "Johnny Blaze and Zarathos... Also known as The Ghost Rider... What brings you to the X-Mansion?", The Hot Lightning asked as the Rider came out of the shadows, his Skull igniting along the way. "What's this I hear about you going to Mephisto's Realm?", Ghost Rider questioned. "I'm going to find out how the Astral Echo of Jean Grey got here and I know Mephisto will have the answers I need.", The Hot Lightning responded. "Do you have any idea what is running around there? Demonic Souls, Demon Leapers, Fire Giants and Mephisto's damn Pets... And need I remind you that one wrong step and Eternal Damnation will be the last thing you ever see?", The Rider explained with agitation in his voice. "Then why don't you come with me and be my guide since you know so much.", The Hot Lightning shot back as she stood in front of the Ghost Rider with a smirk on her face. "You're forgetting something, kid... I'll let you figure it out.", A now agitated Ghost Rider said as he teleported in a tornado of fire.

"What am I-? Oh right the barrier...", The Hot Lightning said to herself. Just then a pair of arms wrapped our hero from behind. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around her chest, pressing down on her breasts. "Coming on to me, Jean? I didn't think you were into girls.", The Hot Lightning said with an unamused tone in her voice. "I know you've been thinking of me... My echo and I both overheard it last night...", Jean said sultrily. "Reading my mind, too? Now that's a low blow.", The Hot Lightning was growing more and more unamused with the situation. "Hey, what's wrong, Jennifer?", Jean asked. "You're taken, aren't you?", The Hot Lightning questioned with venom in her voice. "Scott is not with us anymore.", Jean said sadly. "I found out just last night. He killed himself a month ago because the memories of being mind controlled by Dr. Doom caused him to finally lose it... My echo comforted me and helped me get over my grief", Jean concluded sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Jean... I had no idea...", The Hot Lightning said as her voice softened while she caressed Jean's cheek while still looking straight ahead. "I'll think about it... You and your Echo being with me...", The Hot Lightning said. "Thank you Jennifer.", the two red heads said as they each kissed the Bluenette's cheeks. "Now then, You and your echo need to take down the barrier encasing the living quarters of the X-Mansion.", The Hot Lightning explained. "What barrier?", the duo questioned. "The Psychic barrier that's rendering most of the X-Men unconscious and cratering them into the floor, as well preventing the professor from moving... That barrier...", The Hot Lightning concluded as the redheads became wide eyed with shock. "Uh, right...", the first Jean said with embarrassment. The redheads lowered the barrier immediately. "You also might want to get some clothes on. The other X-Men are going to be here as I'm pretty sure they heard you two screaming before you knocked them out.", The Hot Lightning explained as the redheads looked on with guilt.

**5 minutes later... **

The X-Men had awoken from their accidentally forced slumber and wanted an explanation as to what happened and why there were two Jean Greys standing in front of them. The Hot Lightning explained that Jean's Astral Echo had come to the X-Mansion through unknown means and that she was going to investigate by questioning Mephisto about the echo's arrival.

**Outside the mansion...**

The Hot Lightning walked outside and saw Ghost Rider waiting for her. "Do you even have a way to get to Mephisto's realm?", Ghost Rider questioned. "Yes, I do. This is how we'll get to Mephisto's realm.", The Hot Lightning replied as she pulled out The Continuity Stone. "You better watch what you're doing with that." The Rider warned. "If you're planning on just the two of you going to Mephisto's Realm alone, then you're just asking for trouble", a female voice came from behind The Hot Lightning. The Hot Lightning then turned around and smiled as she saw an old friend of hers... A woman clad in all red wielding a pair of sais. "Master Elektra, it's good to see you again.", The Hot Lightning said as she bowed. "It's good to see you too, Jennifer.", Elektra replied as she bowed as well. "Master?", Ghost Rider questioned. "Oh right. Master Elektra helped me create my suit and was the head of my martial arts classes.", The Hot Lightning replied. "Makes sense to me...", The Rider mumbles to himself as he shrugged. "So are you coming with us to Mephisto's Realm?", The Hot Lightning asked. Elektra nodded in response. "Yes, I went there with the team to rescue Nightcrawler a few years ago.", Elektra explained. "Thankfully there won't be any hostages involved this time.", The Hot Lightning replied. "So that stone will get us to Mephisto's Realm and back?", Elektra questioned. "Yup, and I know we'll get there and not be taken somewhere else.", The Hot Lightning said with optimism in her voice. She then saw Elektra and Ghost Rider wince at that statement. "What? Was it something I said?", our hero questioned. "Did you have bring that up?", Ghost Rider asked with agitation. "What did-? Oh right Murderworld... My bad...", The Hot Lightning said embarrassedly. "Are you guys ready to go to Mephisto's Realm?", Our hero asked. Her fellow heroes nodded. "Ok then... Here goes... Take us to Mephisto's realm.", The Hot Lightning commanded to her continuity stone As she closed her eyes and with a bright blue flash the trio vanished...

When our hero opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Ghost Rider and Elektra rubbing the blindness out of their eyes. "Oh... I forget to warn you that the stone gives off a blinding flash... Sorry...", The Hot Lightning said guiltily. "You're really starting to get my nerves...", Ghost Rider growled when he regained his eyesight. "Leave her alone, she just gained the stone today." Elektra replied as she defended her student. "And besides, we made it. See for yourself...", The Rider looked around and saw red skies, an ocean of lava down below and Brimstone Floors and walls floating in mid air, as well as pottery and fencing scattered around the area. ("Well I'll be dammed... The kid actually did it..."), Ghost Rider thought to himself with surprise. "We'd better be careful... Who knows what traps could be waiting...", our hero said as she looked around cautiously and saw barriers around five doorways as well as a portal emanating from a pentagram with a lit candle at each point. "Nowhere else to go but there...", Ghost Rider said with certainty. "Alright then, lead the way...", The Hot Lightning said as she put the Continuity Stone in her satchel and entered the portal along with her fellow heroes.

"Welcome to the Inferno...", Ghost Rider said as the trio appeared in a different part of the realm. "This is a very stable bridge considering where we are...", The Hot Lightning mused. "Yeah well, don't think about it too much, we need to keep moving.", Ghost Rider said as they continued walking on the bridge towards a large door. "I'm surprised that we haven't run into any demons yet", Elektra replied.

**"AAAIIIEEEEEEE!"**

An ear piercing shriek rang out, alerting the heroes. "You just had to say something, didn't you?", Ghost Rider said with agitation toward Elektra. "Someone's in trouble! Come on!", The Hot Lightning yelled as she ran towards the scream. Ghost Rider and Elektra ran after our hero. The duo then saw The Hot Lightning hidden behind a lava fountain.

The Bluenette motioned for the duo to be quiet and was pointing at something... Four Demon Leapers... Ghost Rider then shrugged with a "So what?" look on his face. Elektra then tapped on The Rider's shoulder and pointed at the group of Demon Leapers. The Rider then noticed something else amid the group. A fifth Demon Leaper was tied by the wrists to a fence, blindfolded and whimpering infear. The Rider also saw that the Leaper was being... Groped? ("Wait a minute... Is that a female Demon Leaper?"), the Rider questioned to himself. The duo then saw a very angry Hot Lightning clutching a small blue sphere in her hand. Elektra then pulled Ghost Rider behind cover.

**Song: Spawn: In The Demon's Hand OST: Sam and Twitch's theme**

The blue sphere flew over the fountain and landed near one of the Leapers, said Leaper picked up the sphere. The cat-like creature sniffed the sphere, and enjoyed the scent that came off it. The Demon foolishly bit into the sphere and thus was blinded for his troubles. The other three Leapers than saw their comrade with a blue net wrapped around his entire upper body stumbling around blindly before walking into a wall and accidentally knocking himself out. One Leaper grew frightened and dove into a pot, trying to hide. Just then, a tapping sound was heard. Another Leaper ran towards the sound, only to trip on something... The Demon looked and saw a blue rope wrapped around his foot and a shadow above him. When he looked up and saw a pot falling towards him, He was not able to dodge it and thus it fell on top of him, shattering and knocking the Demon unconscious. The last Leaper finally let go of the female's breasts and began to search for what took out his pack... Only for something to be wrapped around the demon, restricting his arms. The Demon frantically tried to break free and was looking around trying to where these ropes came from... Only for something blue to strike him in the face and knock him unconscious.

**Song end... Now playing: Spawn: In The Demon's Hand OST: Angela's theme**

Our hero stood over the defeated Leaper, her eyes had a pure powder blue glow without pupils and had long continuous streams of energy emitting from them. The Bluenette closed her eyes and let out a slow, quiet sigh. Upon opening her eyes, they returned to normal and turned her attention to the female Leaper. She removed her mask and placed it by her side as she knelt in front of the creature, hearing her whimpering. "It's alright... They're gone... I'm not going to hurt you...", The Bluenette said softly as she untied the Leaper's wrists with one hand and nuzzled the Leaper's cheek with her other hand, trying to comfort the poor thing. Once the ropes were removed, the creature lifted the blindfold, revealing her crystal blue eyes, and was face to face with her savior. "My name is Jennifer Diamond", Jennifer introduced herself to the Leaper. The Leaper felt comfort in her savior's voice, and almost immediately wrapped her arms around the Blunette in an embrace, nuzzling her cheek against her savior's cheek, purring happily as she did so.

Our hero then looked over and saw Ghost Rider and Elektra looking at her and the Leaper with looks of bewilderment. "What? Something wrong?", Jennifer questioned. "H-how?", Ghost Rider questioned back, dumbfounded. "Maybe I'm a cat person.", Our hero joked. "You always had a way of calming kidnap victims.", Elektra mused. "Dude, that was the best ass-kicking I've ever seen!", a random voice exclaimed.

The four looked in the direction of the voice and saw a Skeletal man with a flask in his hand and a large demon sharpening a large blade, sitting on a bench. "A Lost Soul and a Fire Giant, like you said right?", Jennifer questioned as she placed her mask back on. "Yeah, but I'm not sensing any sins on either one of them." Ghost Rider answered with a puzzled tone in his voice. "And I'm not sensing any on your friend there either.", Ghost Rider added pointing at the Leaper. "She's a good kid, ain't done nothing wrong.", The Lost Soul responded as he took a swig of his flask. "What about you two? How do you not have any sins?", Elektra questioned. "I guess you can say my friend here is the sheriff around here, and I'm the Deputy", The Lost Soul replied, gesturing to The Fire Giant next to him. "I do my best to maintain order in this realm... I have struck down many sinners with this blade...", The Fire Giant said still sharpening his sword. "I thank you for saving my daughter from those mongrels when I could not, Blue Warrior...", The Fire Giant said as he looked toward The Hot Lightning. "Your daughter?", The Bluenette questioned. "Yeah, the girl wrapped around you. My friend here raised her from when she was just a baby when no else would.", The Lost Soul explained. "I could not save my daughter from those mongrels as today marks the beginning of the Mating Season for Demon Leapers... Mephisto has cursed me to only watch... I could do nothing...", The Demon said as he lowered his head, his eyes obscured by shadows. "It's no trouble at all, sir. I'm just glad that I showed up when I did.", The Hot Lightning replied. "I actually need to talk to Mephisto about something.", The Hot Lightning explained. "Take my daughter with you... For It is you who she has chosen...", The Giant replied. "Chosen? What do you mean?", The Hot Lightning questioned as she stood up. "You are the one for her as you humans say... She has chosen you to be her mate...", The Fire Giant Concluded. "Um... Well there's a slight-", "You have multiple lovers... Correct...?", The Fire Giant questioned as he cut off our hero. "M-my other lovers are perfectly fine with it.", Jennifer scrambled to explain. "Hmph... A champion of the people and a winner of women's hearts... I will allow it...", The Fire Giant concluded. "I promise to give her love and affection.", The Hot Lightning said as she stood up and bowed towards the Fire Giant. "Does the Leaper have a name?", Ghost Rider questioned. "I named her Zarithos, in respect of you, my Lord.", The Fire Giant replied. "Me? Wait... you mean Zarathos, don't you?", The Ghost Rider questioned with the Fire Giant nodding in response. The Rider's flames became a bright blue and his skull became red... like blood as well as his eyes becoming bright blue. "You name this child in a sign of respect... Very well... I will allow her to accompany her mate back to the Mortal Realm... Do not make me regret that decision...", Zarathos stated. "Yes, my Lord... Thank you...", The Fire Giant replied. "Now then what to do about them...?", Zarathos questioned about the leapers that were tied up and knocked unconscious. "Hey boss man, I got an idea! ", the Lost Soul shouted, getting Zarathos' attention.

"What is it?", The Fallen Angel questioned as The Lost Soul dragged the Leapers to one area, and tying them up using the netting, trip wire/grappling line and bola, lining them up against a wall. "What are you doing?", a mildly annoyed Zarathos questioned. "Hey, if these assholes wanna mate so damn badly, why not let them? Just not in the way they want.", The Lost Soul replied chuckling. "Turn about is fair play... clever...", Elektra replied. "What of him?", Zarathos questioned, pointing at the Leaper poking his head slightly out of the urn and shaking profusely. "Looks more to me like he got dragged into it", The Lost Soul replied. "Ain't that right, yellow boy?", The Yellow Leaper quickly nodded. "Very well...", Zarathos replied rolling his eyes. "Now then... I just need something to make the females go crazy for these losers.", The Lost Soul said. "You mean an aphrodisiac, right? I think I can help with that.", The Hot Lightning replied as she made the Feelers in her pointer finger come out and ran her finger along the wall whilst simultaneously squeezing it with her middle finger and her thumb, leaving behind a pink liquid stuck to it. Our hero painted the shape of a Lightning bolt on the wall. She then squeezed a drop onto each of the Leapers' heads. "There, all done.", Our hero replied, but then she saw The Lost Soul covering the lower half of his face with his arm. "Damn, that shit is strong!", The skeletal demon said. "Why don't you try falling into a vat of chemicals that boost the male sex drive?", an offended Hot Lightning shot back. Zarathos then facepalmed at that statement, as well as Elektra shrugging. "I'm just gonna forget you said that...", the Lost Soul replied, clearly disturbed by the statement. "Hey ladies! We got some mates for ya!", The Lost Soul shouted. Just then, a large group of female Demon Leapers came running in. Our hero rolled out the way of the group. The three bound Leapers then regained consciousness and saw the large group of females running towards them. "You assholes wanna mate so damn badly? You got it! My advice would be to try and enjoy it!", The Lost Soul explained as they tried in vain to escape their entrapment, when they realized that they were trapped, they each swallowed a lump in their throats as they saw the females ready to pounce at them. Meanwhile, The Yellow Leaper was cowering in fear from a female looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I have a feeling that maybe we should keep going... And let these guys have their privacy...", The Hot Lightning said with uncertainty in her voice. "Yeah, that sounds about right...", The Hot Lightning looked and saw Zarathos was back to being Ghost Rider again and had a look of discomfort on his face. Just then something wrapped around our hero's chest and waist, she looked to see Zarithos nuzzling the crook of her neck and purring contently. Our hero smiled as she rubbed the Leapers cheek. The trio headed onwards as Zarithos was carried by our hero.

**Song end... Now Playing: Spawn: In The Demon's Hand OST: "Continue?"**

The four proceeded through the rest of the realm fairly easily until the group reach a large area with destroyed pods and broken spears littered about. "What happened here?", our hero questioned. Ghost Rider then let out a sigh. "Blackheart happened…", He replied. The heroes and Leaper then came across a pair of torches with an open cage next to one of them. "This is where Jean died, isn't it?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "Yes… Unfortunately…", Elektra replied sadly. "You did everything you could…", The Hot Lightning said as she placed her hand on her master's shoulder. "He's just up ahead…", Ghost Rider said pointing to a portal in between the two torches.

On the other side of was a ravine with a swirling portal inside of it. "Mephisto is down there… He's probably waiting for us…" Ghost Rider said before he leapt into the portal. Soon Elektra followed suit. "Zarithos, I need to hang on to me as tight as you can, do you think you can do that?", our hero asked the Leaper. Zarithos nodded in confirmation and wrapped increased the tightness of her arms and legs to keep her grip on her savior. Our hero leapt into the portal, landing gracefully on the ground on the other side of the portal. The two then regrouped with Elektra and Ghost Rider. What the group saw next was quite honestly, unexpected…

The crimson Demon king known as Mephistopheles sat upon his throne, his Cape completely covering his body, snoring away… Ghost Rider was dumbfounded at this, needless to say. "Well, we have to wake him up somehow…", The Hot Lightning said as she looked through her satchel for something to wake Mephisto, but suddenly pulled out an… Air horn? Our hero smiled as she knew where it came from. ("Definitely gotta thank Wanda for the Continuity Stone when I get home."), The Hot Lightning thought to herself as she carefully walked towards Mephisto while Ghost Rider and Elektra smirked at this.

**Song end: Now playing: Spider-man 2: Enter Electro OST: Main Menu theme**

Once she was close enough, she pressed down on the air horn and blared the horn right in Mephisto's face, causing the Demon King to awaken with enough of a jolt that he caused his throne to fall backwards with him still sitting on it. The heroes immediately began to laugh uncontrollably at Mephisto's expense. "Who dares to awaken me!?", Mephisto shouted. It was then he noticed the group laughing at him. Mephisto then pulled himself up scowling at the heroes. It was now that the heroes noticed something. Mephisto had a crutch in his left hand while the other was encased in a cast as well as a similar cast was around his right leg. "I should have expected you to return, Johnny...", Mephisto bitterly said as the heroes finally calmed themselves. "I take it Jean's Astral Echo did all that to you?", The Hot Lightning questioned with a smirk on her face. "Hmph, not even close… It was that accursed fool Reed Richards who used the Ultimate Nullifier…", Mephisto replied. "And you are?", The Demon King questioned to our hero. "My name is Jennifer Diamond… but you can call me the Hot Lightning!", our hero replied proudly. Just then Zarithos stuck her tongue out playfully at Mephisto, Just then his scowl grew more grim. "So… You are the mate for that honor-bound fool's daughter…", Mephisto said with a foul tone in his voice. "Yup, and I got some questions.", our hero replied. "Ask away and be out of this realm to let me heal in peace." "Jean's Astral Echo is walking among the land of the living, and I figure you had something to do with it.", The Hot Lightning explained. Mephisto's eyes widened for a few seconds, before returning to his intense scowl. "I had nothing to do with such a thing… The Echo destroyed herself years ago…", Mephisto replied. "The power required for something of that magnitude… An otherworldly intruder using an infinity stone is most likely the cause…", Mephisto explained. Our hero then realized how the Astral Echo got to the X-Mansion. "Is this what you mean?", The Hot Lightning questioned as she pulled the Continuity Stone from her Satchel. "Keep that accursed thing away from me!", Mephisto shouted as he pointed his crutch at the Bluenette. Our hero held the stone in her hand, "So this is partially why Jean's Astral Echo is at the X-Mansion…", Our hero mused as Mephisto returned to his throne. "Now then, leave my realm if you are finished here…", Mephisto said drowsily. "Very well… Let's get back to the X-Mansion to let Jean know about the reason of her Echo's arrival.", Our hero said to Elektra and Ghost Rider. The heroes then stood next to The Hot Lightning and closed their eyes as she put a hand over Zarithos' eyes. "Take us back to the X-Mansion…", our hero commanded to The Continuity Stone. The heroes and Leaper then disappeared in a blue flash of light. Mephisto then returned to his slumber.

**Song end… Now Playing: Marvel Ultimate Alliance OST: Valhalla Hub**

Our hero opened her eyes and she saw that she was in front of the X-Mansion. She then removed her hand from Zarithos' eyes, allowing the Leaper to remove herself from her mate's back and look around at the world her mate lived in. "Well… That takes care of that…", Elektra said looking around. "Yup… I was expecting Mephisto to have us fight Baron Mordo…", Ghost Rider replied. "So what did you guys find out?", The heroes looked and saw Jean and her Echo sitting on the steps at the doorway. "Well, this stone is partially the reason why your Echo is this world… I received it from someone I love… She used this stone to come to this Earth… Apparently that is how your Echo got here… Most likely a distortion or something like that… ", The Hot Lightning said with guilt and uncertainty as she brought the Continuity Stone from her Satchel . "So you have more than one lover, and one of them brought me to this world so to speak, right?", The Astral Echo questioned. "Yes, One is a cat burglar with a heart of gold and the other is a mercenary from another Earth and is the one who brought you here." Elektra replied toward the Astral Echo. Just then Zarithos let out a sneeze when a butterfly tickled her nose, notifying the twin redheads of the Leaper's presence. "What is that doing here?", Jean questioned with fear in her voice. "Oh please… What makes you think I would allow a Demon Leaper to come here if she wasn't innocent?", Ghost Rider replied rolling his eyes. "What do you mean she's innocent?", Jean questioned. "There are no sins on her soul. She was raised by someone who valued honor.", Ghost Rider explained. Jean was taken back by this. "Her name is Zarithos, and she chose the kid over there as her mate.", Ghost Rider concluded as her gestured toward our hero as she rubbed the back of her neck as she avoided eye contact and had a blush on her face. "To be fair, I did save her from a group of males trying to forcefully have their way with her.", our hero added. The heroes then saw Jean's Astral Echo calmly petting the Leaper. "I'm not sensing any evil coming from her.", The Astral Echo said with certainty. "I hope you don't mind sharing.", Elektra said jokingly to Jean and her echo. "I'm going to need a bigger apartment…", Our hero said to herself.

**Song end… Now playing: Final Fantasy 7 OST: You Can Hear The Cry of The Planet **

Just then everyone heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The group looked toward the gate to see a man clad in a dark blue suit with a flowing red cape and wearing a black metallic helmet with red trimming floating above the ground with his arms crossed and an unamused look on his face. "Erik Lensherr? What are you doing here?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "Aside from overhearing your conversation, Ms. Diamond?", The Hot Lightning had an embarrassed look on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Charles told us of what happened to young Scott… We've come to pay our respects.", Just then a group of people walked through the gate and stood at the side of Erik. "Wow, truth be told, I did not expect The Brotherhood of Mutants to pay their respects to an X-man." The Hot Lightning said with a surprised look on her face. "Look kid, just because he was an X-man don't mean we don't care. He was a mutant, just like us.", Our hero looked toward a man with sickly green skin in a crouching stance crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Toad. I didn't mean to offend you guys.", our hero apologized. "Ah, don't worry about it, kid.", Toad replied. Our hero then noticed some Brotherhood members were missing. "I know why Juggernaut and Sabertooth aren't here, but where's Havok?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "Young Alex is grieving over his brother's death in his own way.", Magneto replied. Our hero was going to give her condolences, but was interrupted by having to block an incoming right hook with her gauntlet covered wrist. "How dare you bring one of those horrible creatures here?!", a female voice shouted as The Hot Lightning stood face to face against her attacker. "Raven Darkholme AKA Mystique, Mother of Nightcrawler.", The Hot Lightning said with annoyance in her voice still blocking the punch. "Oy! Come on now Mystique! There ain't no need for that!", Toad shouted as he moved forward to try and stop the two, but was stopped by Magneto. "You brought one of those creatures from the realm my son was held prisoner in!", Mystique shouted as she pointed at Zarithos. "In case you weren't listening, Raven, Zarithos is innocent unlike the rest of the Demon Leapers. And besides, since when did you actually care about your son?", The Hot Lightning shot back. Mystique eyes went wide at this. The shape-shifter's response was to try and pull a gun on our hero, but had her wrist grabbed by our hero with her free hand. "Aren't you forgetting someone?", The Hot Lightning questioned tauntingly as the red heel of a boot connected with Mystique's jaw. "That's what you get for attacking my student.", Elektra said, pointing one her sais at the shape shifting Mutant while placing her foot on Mystique's back. "You're such a hypocrite, Raven. Only when Nightcrawler was captured did you care about him.", Elektra said reprimandingly. "And besides, if the heroes hadn't saved Nightcrawler, you probably would've thrown a fit and attempted to kill The professor.", The Hot Lightning added. "I need to continue on with my patrol of the city. Come on, Zarithos, let's get moving.", our hero said rubbing her temples as the Leaper wrapped herself around her mate. Our hero then fired her grappling hook from her gauntlet and swung off with Zarithos holding on. Toad gave a worried look to Magneto as the Magnetic Mutant lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Boss, I don't think the kid knows about what's going on.", Toad said worriedly. Just then Mystique began laughing as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "So you didn't tell her about what happened last night…", Mystique said tauntingly to Elektra. "They'll probably put her in a nice Negative Zone Prison Cell…", Mystique continued. Just then Ghost Rider gave a sharp punt to Mystique's face, Knocking the Mutant unconscious. "Now what?", Ghost Rider questioned. "We'll just have to hope my student can do the right thing.", Elektra replied…

**30 minutes later in Central Park…**

**Song End… Now playing: Marvel Ultimate Alliance OST: Stark Tower Hub**

"Here Zarithos, this is some food from my world. It's not much but it should make a good breakfast.", The Hot Lightning said as she brought a basket containing pears and apples. The Leaper removed herself from her mate as our hero lowered the basket of fruit. The Leaper crouched in front of the fruit and began sniffing it. Out of curiosity, Zarithos picked up an apple and gently took a bite out of it. The Leaper quickly devoured the fruit, enjoying it's sweet taste and letting out a happy "nya" sound before grabbing and eating more fruit. Meanwhile our hero was sitting up against a tree, peeling an orange with a worried look on her face. ("Something is very wrong here, the city is as quiet as a graveyard. What's going on? Where is everyone?"), Our hero pondered to herself as she ate an orange slice. She then looked to see that the basket was empty and that Zarithos was cupping her hands and getting a drink of water from the lake. ("Wow, she must've really been hungry…"), Our hero thought to herself as she ate the rest of her orange. The Leaper then crawled to where her mate was and curled up and rested next to her mate, snoring happily as The Hot Lightning scratched her ear. "Aw, isn't that cute?", a voice said sarcastically. Our hero leapt up and stuck to the tree as she looked around for the source of the voice while hanging upside down. Just then something hit our hero and pinned her to the tree. Our hero saw a black substance was covering her body from the waist down. "To what do I owe the visit this time, Venom?", Our hero questioned with her arms crossed. The symbiote vigilante made his presence known by returning to visibility. It was here that our hero noticed something was off with Venom. ("He looks different from before… I can actually see his eyes…"), Our hero mused to herself. Zarithos awoke with a jolt and began growling at Venom. "Didn't figure you for a cat person… After all… you are Jameson's Lapdog.", Venom said. "I ask again, what do you want Venom?", The Hot Lightning questioned with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm here to settle things with you, once and for all!", Venom shouted. "What did I do to offend you?", Our hero questioned. Zarithos grew more and more hostile towards her mate's attacker. "Like I said, you're Jameson's lapdog, so I'm putting you down… Then Jameson is next!", Our hero's eyes went wide at who she was talking to. "Macdonald Gargan?!"

**Song end… Now playing: Spiderman 2000 OST: "Spidey vs Scorpion! And Time Attack" **

Venom then smirked darkly. "Bingo! You guessed it!", he replied tauntingly. Our hero then became unamused with this situation. "How did you get that suit, Gargan?", our hero questioned. "Heh, can you believe Spider-man threw this suit away? Something happened with the loser who had the suit after Parker did. He got rid of the suit and disappeared for some reason.", Venom explained. "And I take it you're the reason why the city is so quiet, right?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "You wish, The city's on lockdown… All I know is S.H.I.E.L.D. rounding up us bad guys from the Raft and Rikers for something so I'm finishing things with you before they get me.", Gargan concluded. Our hero grabbed the Symbiote Webbing and began injecting the aphrodisiac into it. ("Let's hope this works…"), Our hero thought to herself. Just then, Zarithos lunged at Venom and managed to slash his chest. However, Venom's response was laughing as the claws did nothing to the former Scorpion. Before the Symbiote killer could attack Zarithos, a rock hit him in the back of the head. "You want to settle things with me, Gargan? Well here I am!", The Hot Lightning said with her staff pointed at Venom as Zarithos returned to her mate's side. Venom went wide-eyed as he saw a pink substance at the base of the tree. Gargan then returned to his attention to his blue-haired nemesis.

Gargan then saw that his nemesis had her eyes closed and her free hand covering Zarithos' eyes. Venom, taking this as an insult, prepared to lunge at the duo… Only for a blue sphere to appear right in front of his face. The former Scorpion raised his arms to block the incoming flash, but forgot that he was dealing with a flash-net. The villain then stumbled like a fool trying to get the netting off himself. He eventually tripped on a rock and fell backwards. "Now then, for the big question… Why is S.H.I.E.L.D rounding up the villains?", The Hot Lightning questioned as she placed her foot on her nemesis' chest. "I don't have a clue… but, I do know one thing… I'm not the one who gave Jameson a heart attack.", Venom replied. The Hot Lightning was floored by this sudden news causing her to back away suddenly from Venom. But before she could process what she had just heard, a blue column of light surrounded The Hot Lightning and Zarithos. The duo disappeared in a flash of light…

**Song End…**

**?**

When our hero awoke, she looked and saw Zarithos kneeling next to her. "Ugh… where are we?", our hero questioned as she sat up and tried to shake the dizziness from her head. She looked and saw she saw that she had been laying on a hospital bed and Zarithos was kneeling on a bed side table and looking at something… "You are on board a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.", a female voice stated. Our hero looked toward the source of the voice. A pair of women stood at a doorway, one sporting short black hair and a black and white tactical suit. The other spotted a more medically oriented blue and white suit, with a helmet, shoulder plating and a Satchel at her side with said Satchel sporting a green cross. "Hi there!", the helmeted woman said cheerfully, only to get a serious glare from the black-haired woman. Zarithos felt uneasy toward the black haired woman. "Why am I here? And where is Nick Fury?", Our hero questioned. "Nick Fury is an enemy of the state and I have taken his place as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. My name is Maria Hill, and you are here on official S.R.A. business. " Maria replied.

**Now playing: Spiderman: Friend or Foe OST: Helicarrier Hub **

"What are you talking about? What's S.R.A.?", our hero questioned as she stood up and began to stretch. "Oh wow, you're moving your arm really well for it being bandaged up.", the helmeted woman said astonishedly. Our hero then looked at her right arm and saw that the upper portion of it was covered with a large white bandage. "How did that happen?", our hero questioned. "When we teleported you onboard, you accidentally nicked your arm on a tree. I patched up your arm." The helmeted woman said. "But I'm not sure how you recovered so quickly. I think you should keep the bandaging on for now… Just to be safe.", she concluded. Just then the two heard someone clear their throat. Our hero then looked back towards Maria. "S.R.A. stands for Superhuman Registration Act.", Maria explained as our hero and Zarithos had puzzled looks on their faces. Maria let out a sigh of annoyance. "Rookie, get some food for that thing…", she commanded to the helmeted woman as she pointed to Zarithos. "Yes, ma'am. And I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.", the rookie replied. Our hero looked toward Zarithos and puts her hand on the Leaper's shoulder. "Go with her, ok? Don't cause any trouble.", our hero said calmly to the Leaper. Zarithos nodded in response and went with the rookie. "Time-displaced idiot…", Maria said to herself in annoyance. The Hot Lightning gave a shrug to the statement. "So do you mind explaining what's going on here?", our hero questioned. "Come with me. I'll brief you on the situation…" Maria replied as the two left the medical area.

**1 hour later in the main room of the Helicarrier…**

Our hero let out an annoyed sigh as she looked outside and saw that it was sunset outside. "Let's get this over with, so I can try and get home on time.", our hero said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please be seated so we may begin…", Maria explained, as she sat down. "So, I take it you haven't been keeping up with current events, Ms. Diamond?", Maria questioned. "I'm going to go on a limb here, and assume I'm out of the loop for something big, right?" An annoyed Hot Lightning questioned, while rolling her eyes as she sat down. "I suppose you could say that, Ms. Diamond… Here is a collection of events that you may or may not be aware of over the past week or so.", Maria replied as she handed a clipboard containing multiple documents to our hero.

**45 minutes of reading later…**

"So that's what this is about… Registering and Regulating the powers of superheroes… ", our hero said as she placed the clipboard to her side. "Yes, any questions Ms. Diamond?", Maria questioned. "Just one question… What use would the government have for an aphrodisiac?", The Hot Lightning questioned. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D gave a out a sigh as she knew where this was going. "I'm afraid that information is classified, Ms. Diamond.", Maria replies. "Of course it is…" Our hero replied. Just then she heard what sounded like someone yelling coming from behind her. She looked out the window behind and saw something off in the distance. "What are you doing?", Maria questioned. Our hero put up her pointer finger towards the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., signaling for the director to be quiet. Our hero kept focus on the mysterious object. It was around this moment that our hero saw that the object was moving towards the Helicarrier window. As the object grew closer, she then saw that it was in the shape of a man… A man wearing a black and white suit with razor-sharp teeth. Our hero immediately knew who it was.

**Song end… Now playing: Spiderman and Venom: Maximum Carnage OST: "Chasing Insanity" (Remix by MrDestructor90)**

("Gargan… Looks like he's giving it all he's got for this…"), The Hot Lightning mused to herself as she sat cross-legged on the floor. The former Scorpion had his attention set on his blue nemesis as he extended his fists to break the window. The Hot Lightning watched on, unmoving to the threat approaching. Meanwhile Venom grew closer and closer to the window as our hero scowled intensely at this. Maria looked on as Venom was now inches from the window, collision was imminent! …Or not as Venom collided with the window and said window being perfectly intact. Venom, on the other hand, splattered against the glass in a cartoonish fashion, knocking himself out in the process. Our hero pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood back up. ("How did I know that was going to happen?"), She thought to herself with a hint of annoyance. She then saw the unconscious Venom slide off the window. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples and then put one hand in her Satchel. "Teleport me to Venom…", The Hot Lightning said quietly enough to prevent Maria from hearing. She then disappeared in a blue flash, and reappeared a few seconds later with the unconscious Venom at her feet. She then looked towards Maria, who was rubbing the blindness from her eyes. Our hero then noticed that Venom was regaining consciousness.

**Song end… Now playing: Marvel ultimate alliance 2 OST: "Register or Rebel"**

Venom looked around the room and had a panicked expression on his face as he scrambled to his feet, but was stopped by The Hot Lightning putting her foot on her chest. "Calm down, Gargan… I still have more questions. Now what happened with Mr. Jameson?", The Bluenette said interrogatively. "I told you he had a heart attack. Now can I please leave?!", Venom replied with fear in his voice. "When and how did this happen?", The Hot Lightning questioned. "Last night, it was during meeting for some Registration thing. That wiseguy Stark had someone with him to register… That someone was Parker… He unmasked himself on live television. Jameson saw it and had a heart attack when he found out his best photographer was Spiderman the whole time.", Venom concluded. "So it wasn't your fault…", Our hero mused. "Now can I leave?!" This is somewhere I really don't wanna be right now!", Gargan shouted. "Just a minute, I have one last question.", The Bluenette replied. "Just ask away so I can leave!", Gargan replied as he really began to squirm. He tried to move the Bluenette's foot off his chest but couldn't remove it for some reason . "Alright… Why is S.H.I.E.L.D collecting villains from rikers and the Raft?!", The Hot Lightning questioned as she looked toward Maria. The Director scowled at the question. "I would be careful not to make such a brazen accusation, Ms. Diamond.", Maria replied. "Oh yeah? Then why did S.H.I.E.L.D agents show at the Raft last night and start funneling inmates into large containers? And what were they talking about when they saying they had an army lying in wait?", Venom questioned. The Hot Lightning lifted her foot off Venom's chest. Gargan then leapt back up to his feet, "I don't know what you're talking about.", the director replied. The duo noticed that Maria gripped tightly on the arms of her chair. "Then I guess you won't if we checked a couple of computer terminals to see what's going on then.", the Bluenette said as she turned toward a computer terminal and began to walk towards it. Just then she heard a gun cock behind her. She then looked over her shoulder to see Maria pointing a handgun at her. "Hold it right there… ", Maria commanded as she stood up, keeping her weapon trained on the Bluenette. "I knew you were lying… Your body language made it very clear… Don't worry, I won't move a muscle… Though I really can't say for the man next to me…", The Hot Lightning replied with a smirk on her face. Maria then pointed her gun at Venom, only for said gun to be grabbed by symbiote Webbing and crushed in Venom's hand. "You owe me… Remember that…", Gargan said towards The Hot Lightning. "Actually, that makes us even because I saved you from falling to your death. Now keep an eye on her while I see what I can find on here.", Our hero replied as walked toward the computer terminal she was originally walking towards. She then saw the computer was still logged in. She then began to look for what Venom was talking about. She then came across a particular file codenamed Compliance… upon entering said file, she then saw schematics for some kind of new nanotechnology called Nanites. She then saw that the Nanites were to be administered through an injection. ("Administered through an injection? Ok… What does 'Compliance' do?"), The Bluenette pondered to herself as she delved deeper into the file. ("Compliance is used to track, monitor, and… manipulate the behavior of supervillains?!"), The Hot Lightning's eyes went wide as she finished reading the file. "What is it, you find something?", Venom questioned. "So that's why you were rounding up the supervillains… to use them as mind-controlled slaves…", Venom went wide-eyed at what his nemesis just said towards Maria. "W-what do you mean?", He asked shakily. "It's a new form of nanotechnology called "Compliance". It's administered through injection and it's used to monitor, track and manipulate the behavior of supervillains…",The Hot Lightning explained, still shaken by her discovery. She then looked over the file one final time and saw that it was spearheaded by Reed Richards and Dr. Hank Pym. "So that's what you had me inject into all those villains?!", A female voice shouted. The Bluenette looked towards the voice and saw it was the medic from before and Zarithos. The medic and Leaper both had angered expressions toward the director. "You used me! You used me to make an army of mind-controlled slaves! You bitch!", the medic shouted as she had a customized handgun trained on the director. Just then a grappling hook latched onto the gun and pulled the gun out of the medic's hand. "Zarithos, come here…", The Hot Lightning said calmly. The Leaper ran toward her mate's side. "And as for you, I would prefer if you didn't bring down the full wrath of the S.R.A. on our heads.", The Hot Lightning said in a reprimanding tone of voice with her staff pointed at the medic. Said medic flinched at a very unamused Hot Lightning. "Now then… Director Hill, I'm going to explain what happens now.", Our hero stated calmly but firmly while collapsing her staff and crossing her arms. "The four of us will leave this Helicarrier… Zarithos and I will not be registering… But that doesn't mean we're rebelling either… Because the way I see it, If we were to register, then we would be tools in the capture of people considered to be friends… If we were to rebel, then we would be branded criminals… Gargan and the medic are coming too… Because quite honestly, I believe they are less than amused with S.H.I.E.L.D at the moment… Are these conditions fair?", The Hot Lightning concluded as she was walking towards the group. "Absolutely not… It is the will of the U.S. Government and You're not above it!", The Director shouted as she pulled a second gun from her boot and had it trained on The Hot Lightning. Our hero sighed as she closed her eyes. "How are you going shoot me with a gun that's falling apart?", Just then the gun suddenly disassembled and it's pieces clattered on the floor harmlessly. The director was at a loss of words as she held what was left of her gun. Maria looked towards The Hot Lightning with whatever semblance of dignity she had left. "What are you?", She questioned with a shaky voice. "You know what I am… You have my file.", The Hot Lightning replied turning towards Maria. "Now then, we're leaving now. Remember what I said, ok?", The Hot Lightning said to Maria. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D hung her head low in defeat. "Just go…", was the reply. Zarithos then wrapped herself around her mate and nuzzled her mate's cheek, purring contently. The Hot Lightning then turned towards the group. "I'm going to need you guys to close your eyes, ok?", The Hot Lightning said towards the Medic, Venom and Zarithos, with Venom and the Medic looking at each other before acquiescing the command. "Take us safely off this Helicarrier.", Our hero commanded quietly to the Continuity stone. The group then disappeared in a blue flash of light. The Director then saw her guns were in perfect condition, contrary to what they were moments before. "Well, isn't that something?", a mechanical sounding voice said to the dumbfounded director. The Director looked behind to see the leader of the Pro-Registration himself.

**Song end... Now playing: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Main Theme (Remix by JHITZ)**

"How much did you hear?", Maria questioned. "I heard enough… still can't believe the kid managed to befriend a Demon Leaper… If we tried to force her hand, we would just cause more problems. So we're going leave her alone for now…", Iron Man said calmly as he stared out at the sunset.

**Meanwhile,** **outside the Helicarrier, on a rooftop…**

The group reappeared in a blue flash of light. They all opened their eyes to see the sunset. Zarithos in particular was entranced by it, as she had never seen a sunset before. Our hero then looked around and saw that her apartment was across the street from the rooftop the group was standing on. "Come on. My place is this way.", The Hot Lightning said as she swung to the balcony of her apartment. She then saw the doors were closed. She decided to open the doors enough to see inside as Zarithos was still entranced by the sunset. Our hero looked toward the bedroom and saw her lovers were scrambling to get some semblance of clothing on their bodies. "How did you guys know we were going to have guests?", Our hero questioned towards her lovers. "You have the Continuity Stone to thank for that.", Wanda Jr. replied as she slipped on a red nightgown with a pair of black panties. "We also met your master, nice woman.", Felicia added as she put on a pair of black short shorts with white stripes on the side and a white tank top. Our hero then opened the doors all the way. "Ok everyone, come on in.", our hero said to the group. Just then a chain dropped in front of our hero's face. Our hero looked upwards towards the roof of the building, where the chain led. Everyone else was baffled at this seemingly random chain dropping from the rooftop. "Everyone else go inside… There's someone who wants to see me… I'll be in shortly.", The Hot Lightning explained. Zarithos climbed off her mate and went with the others into the apartment. The Hot Lightning then used her feelers to scale the wall, following the chain. Once she was on the roof, she then saw the chain led towards a shadowed area by the rooftop entrance. "I see you got my message…", A voice said from the shadows. Just then the chain retracted into the shadows as The Bluenette smiled, knowing who the chain belonged to. An pair of green lights emitted from the darkness. "It's good to see you again, old friend.", Our hero said as she removed her mask. The figure moved to the Bluenette revealing a large man clad in a flowing red cloak. His face covered by a black mask with white designs around his eyes. "Surprised that you would consider me your friend, Jennifer…", The cloaked man replied as he looked towards the sunset. "Of course, you saved my life when I had just started being a hero… Of course you're my friend Al.", Jennifer said to the now-named Al while also looking towards the sunset. "Hmph… You've been busy… Haven't you?", Al says towards Jennifer. "Yup, but that's the way superhero life goes...", Jennifer replied. "That's isn't what I meant… You finally found something… Something I can never have as a Hellspawn…", Spawn replied. Jennifer blushed as she realized what Al was talking about. "So what brings you here?", Jennifer questioned, trying to change the subject. "I was told to come here by a friend of the Webhead's", Spawn explained. "Madam Web… If it's her then it must be important, so what's going on?", Jennifer questioned. "She wants you to get to The Geffen-Meyer Chemical Plant tomorrow… She says people you care about are going to be hurt… Badly…", Spawn replied grimly. "I see… Thank you, Al.", Jennifer replied as the sun went down completely. "One last sunset… Before all Hell breaks loose…", Spawn mused. "Something evil is coming… But I won't let it win…", Jennifer replied. "I need get going… S.H.I.E.L.D agents are probably harassing Gareb again…", Spawn said as he turned to leave. "It was good talking to you again, Al.", Jennifer smiled as she turned to walk towards the edge above her balcony. "Oh, and say hello to Zarithos for me… Demon tamer...", Jennifer turned to see Spawn smiling under his mask before leaping off the rooftop. Jennifer then leapt the rooftop and landed on the railing of the balcony. She then leapt off the railing and walked into the apartment. She then saw everyone surprisingly getting along. Zarithos happily eating an apple and Felicia petting the Leaper. Venom casually eating a chocolate bar. Although Jennifer then noticed that the medic and Wanda Jr. were locked in a close embrace with tears of joy streaming down the medic's face. "Turns out these two were from another Earth. They were close, like really close… Then the medic got herself sent here and was treated like trash by this Earth's S.H.I.E.L.D…", Venom explained, taking a break from his chocolate bar. "Turns out you brought these two friends back together.", Venom added. "Well, I'm glad I did what was right.", Jennifer replied rubbing the back of her head. "There's still something we're wondering though…", the medic said, having regained her senses. "What is it?", Jennifer questioned. "I'm hearing a pair of heartbeats coming from these two.", Venom said, gesturing at Wanda Jr. and Felicia. "And what's so weird about that?", was Jennifer's response. "What's so weird abou—They're pregnant! 8 ½ months pregnant by the looks of it! And I'm trying to figure who the father is!", Gargan replied. "They didn't tell you?", Jennifer questioned as she gestured toward her lovers, who are barely containing their laughter. "No… They told me that you knew…", Mac said as he took a bite out of his chocolate. Jennifer let out a sigh of defeat as she waited for Venom to finish chewing. "Alright… Here goes… The father for the children growing inside those girls is… oh boy… Is me…", Venom just stood there blinking for about a minute, before the medic chimed in. "Wait a minute… But you're a woman…", was the confused medic's response. "Not entirely… you read my file, right? About how I fell into a vat of chemicals?", Jennifer questioned toward the medic as she unwound the bandage around her arm. "Yes, but what does have to do with this?", The medic replied with a puzzled look. "Well, the chemical plant's on hand doctors falsified the report. The feelers in my fingers weren't the only things I gained from the chemicals.", Jennifer explained as she removed the bandage from her arm. The Medic then had a look of astonishment as she realized what The Hot Lightning was talking about. "You- you- you have-! ", The Medic with a panicking tone of voice. "Yes… I have reproductive organs of both genders. And no, it's not that weird…", Jennifer replied with a beet red face as her lovers burst out laughing. Venom then shook his head and went to take a bite on his chocolate only for him to find it gone. He then look to see a small Venom head on his shoulder chomping on the chocolate, swallowing it and laughing in it's host's face. "Ugh… I'm going to sleep… This isn't funny anymore…," Gargan said walking towards a chair in the living room. He flopped downwards on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jennifer then closed the doors to her balcony. The Bluenette then looked towards Zarithos. "Let's get you cleaned up, ok?", Jennifer said. Zarithos nodded as the two headed to the bathroom, closing the door as they did so and Felicia went to the bedroom

**Song end… Now playing: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 OST: "Hallowed Ground"**

The Medic walked toward the agitated Venom with a look of guilt on her face. "Mr. Gargan?", The Medic said meekly. "Yeah? What do you want?", Mac replied, still annoyed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for you getting involved in this Nanite situation.", The Medic replied rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, don't worry about it. It's a good thing that I broke out of Rikers when I did or I would've been one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Nanite zombies…", Gargan replied and then shuddered at the thought of it. "How did you break out? Riker's isn't exactly the easiest prison to break out of.", The Medic questioned. "Someone caused a panic and I escaped through the laundry chute.", Gargan explained. "How did you fit in there? With someone as large as you, that would've been impossible.", The Medic replied. "Heh, never said I fit…", Mac replied with a cheeky grin. "I see… what are your thoughts about staying here?", The Medic questioned. "Never thought I would be safe in this place. I'm still reeling from that unpleasant surprise from earlier, though…", Gargan replied, shaking his head. "Yeah well, fuck you too!", Wanda Jr. shouted from the bedroom. Gargan then scowled at the offended blonde, before rolling his eyes. "Please, allow me", The Medic said as she walked towards the bedroom to try and calm her friend. "(Something is coming… Something even worse than me… I can feel it…)", Venom said in his head. **"(You mean worse than the both of us, right?)", **a second voice said in Mac's head. "(Yeah… I meant that...)", Gargan replied to the second voice. Gargan then turned to see the Medic close the door to the bedroom, it was a large sliding door. An audible "Click" was heard on the opposite side of the door, signaling that it was locked. A muttering of "Asshole…" could also be heard behind the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gargan. There won't be any more problems tonight.", The Medic stated. "You don't have to call me that.", Gargan replied. "Alright then, Mac…", The Medic replied with uncertainty, but then noticed the bandage Jennifer was wearing around her arm laying on a side table. She then examined said bandage and noticed that it was only covered in a small amount of blood. Gargan looked on with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?", Gargan questioned. "Jennifer doesn't have a healing factor, does she?", The Medic questioned. "Uh… no… I don't think so…", replied a confused Gargan. "You mind explaining what you're doing?", Mac said towards the Medic. "Jennifer nicked her arm on a tree when she and Zarithos were transported onto the Helicarrier… The gash was large enough and deep enough to prevent her from moving that arm. But when Hill and I were checking in on her when she woke up, her arm was fully healed… There's barely any blood on this bandaging… How did she recover so quickly?", The Medic pondered as she sat in a chair next to Gargan. "I have no idea… That's freaky…", Gargan replied. The duo then heard a small screeching sound. Gargan looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. The Medic let out a sigh as she pulled a small vial containing a gelatinous pink substance from her Satchel. "Ok, what is that?", Gargan questioned. This was recovered when we teleported Jennifer onto the Helicarrier as well. It's a mix of some kind of symbiote tendril mixed with the aphrodisiac in Jennifer's fingers. The question is how did it gain life?", The Medic pondered as the substance moved on it's "So that's what that pink stuff was… She must've pumped the stuff in her fingers into my webs.", Mac stated. ", Whatever was in that aphrodisiac must've overwritten the symbiote Webbing. Impressive…", The Medic said with astonishment. "I don't even wanna think about what would happen if she were to pump that stuff into someone.", a visibly terrified Gargan replied. "I refuse to think what the consequences of that happening would be as well.", The Medic replied as she placed the vial back into her Satchel. "At least S.H.I.E.L.D can't get their hands on this, whatever it is…", she stated as she proceeded to remove her helmet, as well as remove the mask that was underneath it, revealing her long brown hair and perfect face to Gargan. "Sorry about that, it was getting stuffy in there.", the Medic stated as she placed her helmet and mask on the floor. Gargan simply shrugged. "Still don't know your name though…", He said. "Oh right, my name is Jane. Jane Hammer.", The now revealed Jane replied. "(Ok, why does that name sound familiar?)", Gargan pondered to himself. "Alright, why don't you tell me more about yourself?", Venom questioned. "Really? You really wanna know more about me?", Jane questioned. "Sure, Why not?", Gargan replied. "Well Ok…", Jane replied with uncertainty.

**While that was happening…**

Jennifer changed out of her suit to her bathrobe, and prepared a bath for Zarithos. The Leaper was sitting on the counter and enjoying the various scents and smells of the soaps and perfumes scattered throughout the room, purring contently. Ok, Zarithos. Your bath is ready.", Jennifer said. The Leaper then leapt off the counter and gently placed a finger into the water. The Leaper then unwound her tail from her waist and crotch climbed into the tub and suddenly felt at ease as the warm water loosened her body. Jennifer then poured some water onto the Leaper, wetting her fur. The Bluenette then ran a comb through Zarithos' damp fur, untangling it and removing any bits of soot and brimstone from it. Jennifer then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and had Zarithos stand up to apply it. The Bluenette rubbed the Leapers body, applying the shampoo to it. Zarithos let out small "eep!" sounds when her mate's hands applied shampoo to her breasts, crotch and tail. Once Zarithos' fur was covered in shampoo, Jennifer carefully rinsed the Leaper's fur with the showerhead and used the comb to untangle it further. Once the fur was cleaned and untangled, The Bluenette then applied conditioner to The Leaper's fur to make it shine. As she rinsed the conditioner off of Zarithos's fur, Jennifer used the Continuity stone to purify the bathwater. The Leaper then returned to sitting in the tub, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt her body at ease once more. The Leaper then laid back and began to relax. Jennifer then placed Zarithos' feet on the rim of the bathtub to clean them. Jennifer performed the same routine she did as before and purified the water again. Jennifer then placed the Leaper's feet back into the bath and let the Leaper relax for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Jennifer pondered what Madam Web's warning could possibly mean. She then shook the thought from her mind as she grabbed a towel for Zarithos. "Ok, Zarithos. Let's get you dried off.", Jennifer said. Zarithos nodded in response and climbed out of the tub. Jennifer quickly dried off Zarithos' fur. Zarithos' fur proofed outward once Jennifer was. Jennifer then cleaned the comb and ran it through Zarithos' fur one more time, perfectly smoothing it out. "Ok, Zarithos… take a look at yourself, free of any soot, ash or brimstone. Zarithos turned toward the bathroom mirror and saw her once- dirty fur refined to a shiny smooth bronze and Her black claws now a polished white. She then noticed that the stench of Hell was gone from her, as a more pleasant smell filled her nose. The last thing Zarithos noticed was that the curves on her body were now more prominent, thanks to her fur being smooth. Jennifer then took a moment in her mind to guesstimate Zarithos' cup size. ("Her breasts look about the same size as mine, so she must be a C-cup, or at least close to it."), She thought to herself. Zarithos then turned towards her mate and pulled her into a loving embrace and nuzzled her cheek. Jennifer then placed her hands on Zarithos' cheeks, staring into The Leaper's eyes lovingly, and pulling her into a kiss. Zarithos was not sure on how to react to this. She then tried to lick at Jennifer's lips, but was met with Jennifer's tongue locking with hers, deepening the kiss. Zarithos began to moan and close her eyes. Just then Jennifer pulled away, and stared into her new lovers eyes. "I love you… I love all three of you…", Jennifer said quietly as she lifted Zarithos in a bridal fashion and carried her to the bedroom. "(Thank goodness that I can get to the bedroom through the second door.)", She thought to herself. Once they were in the bedroom, Felicia and Wanda Jr. saw their newest lover as well. Zarithos was then set down on the bed. "Now then, I'm going to take a shower. I recommend you guys try to get along ok?", Jennifer said to her lovers. Jennifer then returned to bathroom to take a shower. "(Phew! What a day… I'm going to take a shower and then get some sleep. I'm going to need it for tomorrow…)", Jennifer thought to herself as she removed her bathrobe and stepped into the shower. Jennifer then turned on the warm water and let it cascade down her body as she sighed in relief at her body easing up. She then cleaned herself without any fuss or trouble. Once she was done, she then dried off and placed her bathrobe back on. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that Felicia and Wanda Jr. were fast asleep and Zarithos looked about ready to fall asleep herself. Jennifer climbed into the middle of the bed, in between Felicia and Wanda Jr. Zarithos then laid her head on top Jennifer's chest. Jennifer then kissed the forehead of her lovers before she let sleep take hold of her…

**And so ends Chapter two of The Rise of The Hot Lightning…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Be sure to review and follow this story.**

**And have a Happy Halloween!**

**Oh, and before I forget, be sure to check out Darklordjadow1 for entertaining video game and movie reviews. (Note: I am not associated with Darklordjadow1. I'm just a fan of his videos.)**

**This is Sub-Strider, Signing off…**


	4. BONUS!

**Hello everyone, Sub-Strider here. Welcome to a special Halloween bonus chapter of "The Rise of The Hot Lightning". The following chapter is a what-if scenario. The scenario being "What if The Hot Lightning was in the original Ultimate Alliance?", Showcasing her Powers, Costumes, Team Bonuses, S.H.I.E.L.D Simulator mission and special dialogue. I hope you enjoy. Now then, let us begin.**

**0-0**

**Powers**

**Attacks **

Lightning kick: The Hot Lightning unleashes a powerful spin kick.

Grapnel spin: The Hot Lightning extends her grappling hook and spins it along the ground, tripping enemies.

Flash-Net Barrage: The Hot Lightning leaps into the air tossing several Flash-Nets towards the ground. Any enemies caught in the blast of the Flash-Nets will be stunned and be inflicted with petrification once the stun ends. All damage is dampened by a certain amount.

Staff Launcher: The Hot Lightning swings upwards with her staff. Popping up enemies.

**Buffs**

Continuity Rewrite: The Hot Lightning uses the Continuity Stone to heal a portion of her teammates' health.

Continuity Rage: The Hot Lightning activates the Continuity Stone accidentally and increases all damage done by the Hot Lightning by a certain amount and increases all damage The Hot Lightning takes by a certain amount.

**Extreme:**

Continuity Overload: The Hot Lightning creates a large explosion of energy from the Continuity Stone, dealing random Physical, Energy, or Elemental damage, as well as a random status effect, ranging from: Radiation, Petrification, Fear, Bleeding, Webbed, Crate, Stun, Freeze, Fire, Mind Control or Whirlwind

**ETC:**

Grapnel swing: Allows the Hot Lightning to swing with her Grappling hook after jumping.

**Costumes**

**Default **

Self-explanatory. The Hot Lightning's signature blue and pink suit.

**Buffs: **

Max Energy Increase

Striking stat Increase

Defense increase

**Leather Lightning**

A blue skin-tight leather suit, with pink boots, gloves and fur lining, topped with a blue domino mask, similar to that of The Hot Lightning's Lover: The Black Cat AKA Felicia Hardy

**Buffs: **

S.H.I.E.L.D Credit Drop increase

Orb drop rate increase

Xp gain Increase

**Hotpool**

A pink Full-body suit with blue accents. Complete with a pink mask with blue circles around it's white eyes, it has a hole on it's top to allow it's user's hair to be fully seen with no trouble. Based on a suit used by The Hot Lightning's lover: Lady Deadpool II AKA Wanda Winston Wilson Jr.

**Buffs:**

Staff Damage increase

Body Stat Increase

Health Regeneration

**Lightning Leaper **

Overexposure to the Continuity Stone has caused The Hot Lightning to grow pink fur all over her body, as well as catlike ears, claws and a tail, conflicting with her iconic suit and blue hair. Appearance is similar to that of her Lover: Zarithos.

**Buffs:**

Bleed damage applied to strikes

Dodge chance increased

Critical Hit chance increase

**Team Bonuses and Selection poses **

Hero Selection Pose: The Hot Lightning falls gracefully from the ceiling, landing on her feet, and confidently putting her hands on her hips.

Team Confirmation Pose: The Hot Lightning puts a fist up while her other is at her side. (**A/N: This story's cover image in desktop mode.**)

**Team Bonuses **

Agile Warriors

Dark Past

Friendly Rivalry (W/ Spiderman)

Arch Rivals (W/Thunderbolts! Venom)

Femme Fatale

Weapon Specialists

Freaks

Martial artists

Natural Leaders

**Selection Quotes**

"Let's get moving everyone!"

"Come on, we've got a job to do."

(Post Helicarrier) "Masters of Evil, Look out!

**S.H.I.E.L.D Simulator/Comic Mission **

**Disc is gained automatically after Helicarrier is completed.**

**Location: Murderworld**

**Introduction **

"My name is Jennifer Diamond, but I'm also known as The Hot Lightning. I was originally just a homeless nobody, but then I fell into a vat of chemicals meant only for the male body. I gained feelers in my fingers, allowing me to climb on walls. Later I gained a home thanks to the owners of the chemical plant. Eventually I decided to that I wanted to become a superhero.

"So, I trained under Elektra Natchios. She even helped me create my suit. Once I became a Superhero, I protected the city I called home. I even managed to gain the trust and support of J. Jonah Jameson."

"But being a hero isn't all fun and games. Like the time I fought through an evil circus to defeat my arch nemesis, Macdonald Gargan. AKA The Scorpion."

**Conditions:**

Defeat Scorpion

Defeat 75 Enemies

Complete in 10 minutes

**If the player tries advancing without defeating 75 enemies. **

"These clowns are somehow preventing me from moving on…"

**If the player tries advancing without destroying the Clown Car.**

"I have a feeling that Clown Car is going to cause trouble. I'd better destroy it…"

**Vs. Scorpion**

**Scorpion: **"Well well well… Looks you made it through my friend's little circus. That's just means I get to take care of you myself!"

**T.H.L.: **"I should've known that you had a partner in this, Gargan… You mind telling me where he is?

**Scorpion: **Oh please! Don't you remember what happened the last time you went up against the Violator?

**T.H.L.:** That was when I was just starting off as a hero. Next time, I will beat him on my own.

**Scorpion: **Nice speech… but you're not gonna get the chance. 'Cause I'm putting you down like the lapdog you are!

**T.H.L.: **The time for talking is over… Gargan…

**After defeating Scorpion**

"And so… I defeated Gargan and the circus disappeared. I haven't found Violator yet… But I will… That's a promise.

**Special dialogue **

**Act 1**

**Helicarrier:**

**Vs. Bullseye **

**Bullseye:**"Well, aren't you just adorable? 

**T.H.L.: **** "**So I take it you're Bullseye, right? Expert marksman, never misses. That sound right?"

**Bullseye:**** "**Well now… Informed little rookie, aren't we? Since you know so much about me, I'm gonna let you and your pals here live."

**T.H.L.:** "Sounds like a good deal, but we need to use that access terminal. So I'd love to accept your offer but I can't."

**Bullseye:**"Well that's a shame kid… 'Cause the only way to stop that missile I launched is get the access card from me!"

**T.H.L.: **I don't see how that's going to be a problem, Bullseye…"

**Vs. Fin Fang Foom**

**F.F.F.:**"I do not know of you, child… but it matters not! For you will feel my might!"

**T.H.L.:** "What in the world are you? Are you with the Masters of Evil?"

**F.F.F.:** "I am Fin Fang Foom! And I shall send this ship crashing to the earth! The world shall see that the Masters of Evil are all-powerful!"

**T.H.L.:**"I won't let that happen… You're going down, just like the rest of the Masters of Evil members on this Helicarrier."

**F.F.F.:** "This ship shall be your final resting place, you foolish girl…

**T.H.L.:** We'll just see about that, won't we?

**Stark Tower (Post-Helicarrer)**

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "Welcome to the team, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, sir. I'll do the best I can."

**Hank Pym**

**Hank Pym:**"Hey, you're the new kid, right? Welcome aboard."

**T.H.L.: ** "Thank you, Doctor Pym. I'm glad to be of assistance."

**Black Widow**

**Black Widow:** "Welcome to the team, Miss Diamond. Are you prepared for the mission to the Omega Base?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, ma'am."

**Vision**

**Vision:** "Hello Miss Diamond, how are you doing?"

**T.H.L.:**"Doing well, Vision. Thank you for asking."

**Wyatt Wingfoot**

**Wyatt:** "I don't believe we've met. My name is Wyatt Wingfoot."

**T.H.L.:**"My name is Jennifer Diamond, but I'm also known as The Hot Lightning. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wingfoot."

**Omega Base**

**Dum Dum Dugan**

**D.D.D.:**"You're that new kid I was told about, right?"

**T.H.L.:**"Yes sir. What happened here?"

**D.D.D.:**"A knockout gas was spread through the ventilation system of the base. I awoke to Dr. Doom threatening to ram the Omega into Vondrak dam if I didn't bring Colonel Fury here."

**T.H.L.:**"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the base is still on a collision course with the dam."

**D.D.D.:** "I should've known it was a trap. It was stupid of me to think otherwise."

**T.H.L.:** "Don't worry sir. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to this base or the dam."

**D.D.D.:** "Alright, get me to the primary engineering control room and I'll stop this base from causing any damage."

**Vs. Crimson Dynamo **

**C.D.:** "You dare insult me with your presence? Leave now and I will let you live, little girl."

**T.H.L.:** "The only "insult" here is you. That suit looks so slow and excessively bulky. Get out of the way. We have a dam to save."

**C.D.:** "You insolent brat! I will enjoy breaking you!"

**Vs. Mysterio **

**T.H.L.:** "And just what do you think you're doing, Mysterio?"

**Mysterio:** "Nothing really. Just stealing some S.H.I.E.L.D plans for Ultron."

**T.H.L.:** "Back away from those plans right now or else you're gonna find out what it's like to have a Flash-Net go off in that helmet of yours…"

**Mysterio:** "You just don't get it. Do you have any idea why S.H.I.E.L.D. even has plans for Ultron?"

**T.H.L.:** "It's called classified information for a reason... or are you just that dense?"

**Mysterio:** "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to capture Ultron and reprogram him."

**T.H.L.:** "Wait a minute… isn't it illegal to do that?"

**Mysterio:** "Yes it is, but Ultron Just wants the weapons upgrades. Now to deal with you and be on my way."

**T.H.L.:** "I'm going to make you regret that decision…"

**S.H.I.E.L.D locker room**

**T.H.L.:** "The new super-soldier serum is just creating monsters… How is S.H.I.E.L.D going to create an army with it? Makes the chemicals I fell into look tame in comparison…"

**Stark Tower (Second visit)**

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "Welcome back, Miss Diamond. Excellent work at the Omega Base."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Colonel Fury."

**Black Widow **

**B.W.:** "Welcome back, Miss Diamond. Are you and the team ready for the mission to Atlantis?"

**T.H.L.:** "I hope so… for Namor's sake, we have to be."

**Hank Pym:**

**Hank Pym:** "Welcome back from the Omega Base and nice job."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Doctor Pym."

**Vision **

**Vision:** "I am glad to see that the mission at the Omega Base was successful, Miss Diamond.

**T.H.L.:** "Me too, Vision. Although we had a couple close calls."

**Iron Man Lab**

**Jarvis **

**Jarvis:** "Good day to you, madam. My name is Edwin Jarvis."

**T.H.L.:** "Pleased to meet you, Jarvis. My name is Jennifer Diamond, but my Alias is The Hot Lightning."

**Weasel **

**Weasel:** "Uh… hi there… Jennifer…"

**T.H.L.:** "Hello Weasel."

**Atlantis **

**After freeing Namor**

**T.H.L.:** "Namor, are you alright? That chamber took a lot out of you."

**Namor:** "Begone young one… This is none of your concern. My people need me."

**T.H.L.:** "While that may be the case, you're going to injure yourself or worse."

**Namorita:** "Here cousin, this medicine will help you." 

**[Namor is given the medicine and is rendered unconscious]**

**T.H.L.:** "What in the world was in that medicine?"

**Namorita:** "You need not worry. It is just a minor sedative."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright… So what do we need to do now, Namorita?"

**Namorita:** "Go to the temple of Negrete. there are herbs there that can heal Namor."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright then. Although I still wonder why the Atlanteans are being especially hostile."

**Namorita:** "That would be thanks to the Sonic Emitters. Attuma used them to control my people."

**T.H.L.:** "Don't worry, Namorita. We'll take care of this."

**If the walek seaweed is obtained and given to Namorita.**

**T.H.L.:** "Alright Namorita, we got what you needed. Is Namor alright?"

**Namorita:** "He will recover, now that I have what is needed."

**[Namor regains consciousness]**

**Namor:** "What has happened? And why are you still here, young one?"

**T.H.L.:** "We came to help you. Your people are being mind controlled by Attuma. He has gained control of the throne."

**Namor:** "You have already done enough, young one. Allow me to handle Attuma."

**T.H.L.:** "You still need to rest, Namor. Allow us to handle Attuma. I promise we'll get that ego of his in check."

**Namor:** "This is not your fight. I am Imperious Rex."

**T.H.L.:** "While that might be true, Everyone has limits, Even you… And you're good to no one dead."

**Namor:** "Very well… I shall allow you to help my people. I only ask your name, young one."

**T.H.L.:** "My name is Jennifer Diamond, but my Alias is The Hot Lightning."

**Namor:** "Jennifer, I ask of you to save my people. Please stop Attuma and his madness. I shall give you anything your heart desires."

**T.H.L.:** "I want you to rest, Namor. You're going to need your strength to be king. Let's get moving, team."

**Stark Tower (post-Atlantis)**

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "Another good job, Miss Diamond. Is the team ready for Mandarin's palace?"

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Colonel Fury. I hope to give Mandarin a piece of my mind."

**Black Widow (Only activated after speaking to her with Deadpool on your team)**

**B.W.:** "What do you-?! Oh, it's just you, Miss Diamond… My apologies."

**T.H.L.:** "It's alright, ma'am. I'lI make sure Deadpool stops bothering you."

**B.W.:** "I would appreciate that. Thank you…"

**Vision:**

**Vision:** "Welcome back from Atlantis, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Vision. It's nice to see you too."

**Hank Pym **

**Hank Pym:**"So, How was Atlantis? Pretty interesting, huh?"

**T.H.L.:** "We had some close encounters, but we pulled through in the end."

**Jarvis**

**Jarvis:** "Welcome back, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L:** "Hello Jarvis."

**The valley of Spirits**

**Mission start**

**T.H.L.:** "We've made it to Mandarin's palace, Colonel Fury."

**Nick Fury:** "That's good to hear. Now all you have to do is track down Mandarin and find out what he knows about the Masters of Evil."

**T.H.L.:** "Yes sir. But I'm pretty sure that's going to be easier said than done."

**Nick Fury:** "I have the upmost faith in you. Fury out."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright team, let's find out what Mandarin knows."

**Vs. Ultimo**

**Mandarin:** "Fools! Who dares to enter my palace?!"

**T.H.L.:** "Looks like we have your attention. What are you planning, Mandarin?"

**Mandarin:** "I see no reason to tell you anything, foolish child… Leave at once or face destruction."

**T.H.L.:** "I'm here on orders, Mandarin. And I'll follow them to the letter."

**Mandarin:** "Then your orders shall lead to your destruction at the hands of Ultimo!"

**Vs. Gray Gargoyle**

**G.G.:** "What is this? Could this be a new hero?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm called The Hot Lightning. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some questions for Mandarin. "

**G.G.:** "The Hot Lightning? I see, but I cannot let you pass. It is a shame that I must defeat such a unique creature."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright… Just remember you wanted this…"

**After defeating Mandarin **

**T.H.L.: "**Alright Mandarin, what are the Masters of Evil planning?"

**Mandarin:** "You are wasting your time. I was forced out after I failed to take Dr. Doom's place as the leader."

**T.H.L.:** "Oh really? Then who did we see in Atlantis?"

**Mandarin:** "Most likely Loki, due to his Shape-shifting abilities." 

**T.F.L.:** "Why would he want us to come here?"

**Mandarin:** "It is obviously a ruse to keep you busy while they execute the next phase of their plan."

**T.H.L.:** "Next phase? What do you mean?"

**Nick Fury:** "Kid, once you're finished with Mandarin, return to base immediately. The Masters of Evil have just captured Nightcrawler and Jean Grey."

**Mandarin:** "I would say that solves it. Hahahaha…"

**Act 2**

**Sanctum Sanctorum **

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, sir. Doctor Strange has an interesting home, to say the least."

**Black Widow**

**Black Widow:** "Is the team ready for the mission to Castle Doom, Miss Diamond?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm hoping so… Doom is not a pushover if he controls a country the way he does."

**Vision **

**Vision:** "Greetings, Miss Diamond. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum, Home of Doctor Stephen Strange."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Vision."

**Hank Pym**

**Hank Pym:** "What's up, kid?"

**T.H.L.:** "Just looking around for the most part."

**Ancient One**

**A.O.:** "Who would dare disturb my meditation?"

**T.H.L.:** "My name is Jennifer Diamond, but my Alias is The Hot Lightning. Who are you?"

**A.O.:** "I am The Ancient One, Teacher to Doctor Stephen Strange."

**T.H.L.:** "Ah, I see. My apologies for disturbing your meditation, Ancient One."

**A.O.:** "It is quite alright, young one. Please do let Stephen know that the Eyes of The Ancient One are on the heroes."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright I'll let him know."

**Professor Charles Xavier**

**Professor X.:** "Hello, Miss Diamond. It's nice to meet you."

**T.H.L.:** "Hello Professor, it's nice to meet you too."

**Clea**

**Clea:** "I do not believe that we have met. My name is Clea."

**T.H.L.:** "Pleased to meet you, Clea. You look troubled. Is everything alright?"

**Clea:** "There is a shadow over you and your team. A shadow cast by Baron Mordo."

**T.H.L.:** "So you think this is going to be a trap?"

**Clea:** "I would be most cautious for not even I know what Mordo is planning."

**Wong**

**Wong:** "Greetings. Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum. I am Wong."

**T.H.L.:** "It's nice to meet you, Wong."

**Murderworld **

**Senator Kelly**

**Senator:** "Who are you? Have you come to save me?"

**T.H.L.:** "You're Senator Kelly, right?"

**Senator:** "Yes, that's me. What should I do now?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'll call in a S.H.I.E.L.D team to pick you up. Just make sure to be careful. This place is known as Murderworld for a good reason."

**Senator:** "Alright, just be quick with that S.H.I.E.L.D. team."

**Pinball **

**Arcade:** "Well well well. For being the new kid on the block, you seem to be handling yourself quite well."

**T.H.L.:** "Let's see… A giant pinball table with an area blocked off by bumpers. My best guess would be that we need a certain amount of points. Am I right, Arcade?"

**Arcade:** "Well done, kiddo. Welcome to Sudden Death! To win, all you need is 1,000,000 points. Simple enough?"

**T.H.L.:** "Enjoy this while you can, Arcade. Because I'm gonna make you regret it."

**Vs. Rhino **

**Announcer:** "Get ready to meet 700 pounds of maniacal muscle, The Rhino!"

**Rhino:** "Aw, and what's your superpower, little girl? Bein cute?"

**T.H.L.:** "Oh that's real intimidating… coming from a Zoo reject like you."

**Rhino:** "You're gonna regret messing with me, little girl. Cuz, you're facing the Rhino!"

**T.H.L.:** "You'd better give it all you've got…"

**Vs. Shocker**

**Announcer:** "Prepare yourself for the Duke of Destruction. The King of Sting. The one, The only, Shocker!"

**T.H.L.:** "Ok, truth be told. I was not expecting you to be here. Are you that desperate for money or do you just enjoy being Arcade's lackey?"

**Shocker:** "Make your jokes while you can, kid. Cause I'm going hit you with vibrations so hard it'll turn your bones to jelly."

**T.H.L.:** "I know how your suit works. I'm just wondering if it can handle my boot coming in contact with your face."

**Shocker:** "Fine. You want a fight? You got one…"

**After rescuing Blade**

**Blade:** "So you're the new kid… What are you doing here? And what am I doing here?"

**T.H.L.:** "You were kidnapped and placed here in Murderworld by Arcade."

**Blade:** "Arcade, huh? What would a guy like that want with me?"

**T.H.L.:** "Most likely to keep you from interfering in Dr. Doom's plans. He's already raised 2 S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities and stolen several experiments."

**Blade:** "So Doom is behind this… Tell you what, I'm part of your team. This is something that I must see through to the end."

**Disco Death**

**Arcade:** "Wow, kid. You're doing pretty well. How about you take a break?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'll take a break once I'm done here in Murderworld."

**Arcade:****"**My my… Must you always be so angry?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm not always angry. I'm just angry with you."

**Arcade:** "Why don't you dance away that anger?"

**T.H.L.:** "Why should I? We aren't even dating…"

**Arcade:** "Such a comedian. This next tune is known as Disco Death! Enjoy!"

**Vs. Arcade**

**Arcade:** "Well, here we are… at the end of our day at Murderworld. I hope you enjoyed it, because now you're all going to die by yours truly!"

**T.H.L.:** "You're attacking us with a Giant Robot? Jeez, you're such a coward."

**Arcade:** "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! I'm done with you!"

**T.H.L.:** "The only thing I have left to say is that I'm going to enjoy dismantling that thing… Probably more than I should…"

**After defeating Arcade**

**T.H.L.:**"Phew! I needed that. Alright, Arcade. You mind telling us where Nightcrawler is?"

**Arcade:** "Alright fine! You win! Doctor Doom used the Mutant amplifier on Nightcrawler. Now can you please go away?!"

**T.H.L.:** "Not quite yet… Where was Doom going?"

**Arcade:** "Doom wanted to go to Mephisto's Realm, and no, I don't know why he went there!"

**T.H.L.:** "Well, that's all I needed to hear. Thanks for being a fair sport, Arcade."

**T.H.L.:** "Alright team, let's return to base."

**Sanctum Sanctorum (2****nd**** visit)**

**Black Widow **

**B.W.:** "Is that the team ready for the mission to Mephisto's realm, Miss Diamond?"

**T.H.L.:** "Ready as we'll ever be, ma'am."

**Nick Fury **

**Nick Fury:** "Is the team ready for the mission to Mephisto's Realm?"

**T.H.L.:** "We're ready to save Nightcrawler."

**Hank Pym **

**Hank Pym:** "Are you ready for the mission to Mephisto's Realm?"

**T.H.L.:** "We'll take on anything that comes our way."

**Vision**

**Vision:** "Welcome from Murderworld, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** Thank you, Vision."

**Act 4**

**Valhalla**

**Nick Fury **

**Nick Fury:** "Welcome to Valhalla, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, sir."

**Black Widow**

**Black Widow:** "Hello, Jennifer. Welcome to Valhalla."

**T.H.L.:** "Hello, Black Widow. This sure is an interesting place."

**Hank Pym **

**Hank Pym:** "So what do you think of Valhalla so far?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm enjoying it thus far."

**Vision**

**Vision:** "Greetings, Miss Diamond. Welcome to Valhalla, Land of the Asgardian Dead."

**T.H.L.:** "Thanks Vision. This seems like an interesting afterlife."

**Hermod**

**Hermod:** "Welcome to Asgard, newcomer. I am Hermod, God of Speed."

**T.H.L.:** "Pleased to meet you, Hermod. So what is the situation here?"

**Hermod:** "The gates to Bifrost Bridge are being barred by the Wrecking Crew."

**T.H.L.:** "Don't worry, Hermod. We'll reopen the Bifrost in no time."

**Lady Sif**

**T.H.L.:** "Oh, hello there. Pleased to meet you."

**Lady Sif:** "And who might you be?"

**T.H.L.:** "My name is Jennifer Diamond, but my Alias is The Hot Lightning. Who are you?"

**Lady Sif:** "I am Sif. I take it you have heard of Asgard's fall?"

**T.H.L.:** Yes, we have. But don't worry. We'll help set things right."

**Bifrost Bridge**

**Vs. Wrecking Crew **

**Thunderball:** "Hey Wrecker, looks like we got a hero."

**Wrecker:** "And just what do you think you're doing?"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm just here to open up the Bifrost. What about you?"

**Bulldozer:** "You're not going get away with that!"

**Wrecker:** "Maybe you haven't heard, so I'm going tell you this right now. We're the Wrecking and we have the power of the Gods."

**T.H.L.:** "You mean power that you stole."

**Wrecker:** "So you have heard of us. Doesn't matter cause you're way out of your league."

**T.H.L.:** "I guess we're going to find out if that's true or not… Aren't we?"

**Valhalla (2****nd**** visit)**

**Valkyrie **

**Valkyrie:** "Why does that human stare at me so intensely?"

**T.H.L.:** "That's Weasel. He's kind of awkward around women. Sorry about that."

**Valkyrie:** "I have heard of you. You are Jennifer Diamond. You carry a warrior's spirit and heart. As well as a desire to protect the people you care about most."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Valkyrie. That means a lot coming from someone like you."

**Valkyrie:** You needn't thank me for the truth. I wish you and your allies the best of luck in your quest."

**Valhalla (Pre-Niffleheim)**

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "Is the team ready for this next mission to Niffelheim?"

**T.H.L.:** "We're ready to rescue Odin."

**Black Widow**

**Black Widow:** "Are you prepared for Niffelheim, Jennifer?"

**T.H.L.:** "Ready as we'll ever be."

**Hank Pym**

**Hank Pym:** "Is everyone ready for Niffelheim?"

**T.H.L.:** "Let's hope so, Doctor Pym."

**Vision**

**Vision:** "Good luck to you in Niffelheim, Miss Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Vision."

**Niffelheim **

**After Volla's ring is recovered.**

**T.H.L.:** "That must be Volla's ring inside the chest."

**Volla:** "Thank you, Jennifer. You have a kind and noble heart."

**T.H.L.:** "It was no trouble at all, Volla."

**Volla:** "Nevertheless, I shall tell you your fortune. At the height of your success, death will soon follow…"

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you for the warning, Volla…"

**Act 4**

**Attilan**

**Uatu**

**Uatu:** "Welcome to Attilan, Jennifer Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Uatu."

**Nick Fury **

**Nick Fury:** "Hello, Jennifer. Welcome to Attilan"

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, sir. I'm just glad we're alive."

**Black Widow**

**Black Widow:** "Are you prepared for the mission to the Shi' ar Empire, Jennifer?"

**T.H.L.:** "We need the M'Kraan Crystal to defeat Doom."

**Lockjaw**

**Lockjaw:** *Growls*

**T.H.L.:** "Easy boy. I'm not a threat."

**Lockjaw:** *panting*

**T.H.L.:** "Good boy."

**Shi'ar Empire **

**Vs. Deathbird**

**Deathbird:** "So you have made it this far. I will enjoy disposing of you. As Empress of Shi'ar!"

**T.H.L.:** "All you are is a liar and a thief, Deathbird. Some sister you are."

**Deathbird:** "You dare to question my power as Empress?!"

**T.H.L.:** "I'm doing more than questioning it… I'm rejecting it. I'm only going to ask this once… Where is Lilandra?"

**Deathbird:** "My sister is currently awaiting her trial and execution."

**T.H.L.:** "I think it's about time I clipped your wings, Deathbird…

**After defeating Deathbird **

**Deathbird:** "How could you have overcome the power of the M'Kraan Crystal?!"

**T.H.L.:** "Like it matters? Tell us where Lilandra is now!"

**Deathbird:** "Never! I shall destroy you along with my sister!"

**Attilan (Pre-Skrull)**

**Nick Fury:** "Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Colonel Fury."

**Black Widow **

**B.W.: **"Welcome back, Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Hello, Black Widow."

**Hank Pym**

**Hank Pym:** "Is the team ready for the Skrull empire?"

**T.H.L.:** "We need the Muonic Inducer to defeat Doom."

**Vision**

**Vision:** "Best of luck to youion this mission."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Vision."

**Act 5**

**DoomStark Tower**

**Nick Fury**

**Nick Fury:** "So this is it. All I have left to say is that you and the team have done amazingly thus far throughout this whole thing. Good luck on your final mission to Castle Doom, Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Colonel Fury. That means a lot."

**Black Widow **

**Black Widow:** "Best of luck to you and the team, Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Natasha."

**Hank Pym**

**Hank Pym:** "The M'Kraan Crystal and Muonic Inducer are ready. They'll help you defeat Dr Doom, Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Thank you, Hank."

**Vision **

**Vision:** "Everything hangs in the balance. It's quite terrifying to think about. Best of luck to you, Jennifer."

**T.H.L.:** "Thanks Vision. We'll save all of existence in no time."

**Castle Doom**

**Mission Start**

**Doctor Doom:** "Welcome to my humble home, Jennifer Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "I'm surprised that you're actually welcoming us, Victor. That isn't usually your style."

**Doctor Doom:** "I thought to entertain my guests one final time. I have to Uatu to thank for that."

**T.H.L.:** "So you know about the Watchers. Good for you. Enjoy that power while you can because you're giving it all back once this is over."

**Doctor Doom:** "Let us see if your resolve can overcome my castle first."

**Doom Door Puzzle**

**T.H.L.:** "Lots of doorways and the main way through is blocked… Yup, this is a puzzle alright...

**Doctor Doom:** "Very perceptive of you, Miss Diamond. This puzzle should be no trouble to you then…"

**T.H.L.:** "All this power and you can't even heal that mug you call a face."

**Doctor Doom:** "Enjoy your witty remarks while you can. For you shall be silenced, permanently."

**Vs. Doctor Doom**

**Doctor Doom:** "So you and your friends have finally made it, Ms. Diamond."

**T.H.L.:** "Looks like you brought some more friends, Victor."

**Doctor Doom:** "I have recreated my greatest enemies to serve and fight for me. They should be more than a match for you."

**T.H.L.:** "The team and I have been fighting corrupted heroes and clones all day. What makes these guys any different? We're getting Odin his power back and saving all of existence."

**Doctor Doom:** "That is quite a claim. Let us see if you can stand by it…"

**0-0**

**And that takes care of this bonus chapter. All I have left are some minor footnotes for chapter two:**

**-Venom has his voice from the Vicarious Visions version from Ultimate Alliance 2.**

**-Wolverine has his primary appearance from the first Ultimate Alliance. **

**-Emma Frost and Beast have their voices and appearances from The original Xmen Legends.**

**-Spawn has his voice from Spawn: The Animated Series/The HBO series.**

**-Jean and Iron Man have their voices from Ultimate Alliance 2.**

**-Jean's Astral Echo has Jean's voice and appearance from the original Ultimate Alliance.**

**-Elektra, Ghost Rider, Professor Xavier, Magneto and Mephisto have their voices from the First Ultimate Alliance. (However Magneto has his appearance from the Vicarious Visions version of Ultimate Alliance 2.)**

**-Toad has his voice and appearance from Xmen legends 2.**

**-Mystique has her appearance from the original Xmen Legends **

**-Zarathos' appearance is based off his appearance in DEATH BATTLE in Ghost Rider vs. Lobo. (During the actual battle itself.)**

**-The next few chapters will be based off of the N-Space version of Ultimate Alliance 2 as I have played that version of the game. (Yes, I know that Cyclops is playable in the N-Space Version of the game. But he is still going to be dead in this story. And yes, I know he is playable in the first Ultimate Alliance, but I have not played that port)**

**-There will be a lack of lemon scenes in the next few chapters due to plot reasons. **

**-I have no affiliation with JHITZ or Mr. Destructor90**

**I'm also wondering if I should expand my choice of music for this story. Please let me know in your reviews.**

**I will be taking a break from writing for a while. I have some things I need to sort out in my life.**

**Happy Halloween to you all…**

**This is Sub-Strider signing off…**


End file.
